


Honesty & Love

by Grattsfan



Series: Spring Break [2]
Category: NWSL - Fandom, USWNT - Fandom, Women's Soccer RPF, canwnt - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:36:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 33,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grattsfan/pseuds/Grattsfan
Summary: Part Two of the Spring Break series takes place in the time period immediately following Kelley's proposal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Previously …**

_“Now, before we go any further is there anyone here who can show just cause as to why these two women shouldn’t be married today? Speak now or forever hold your peace.”_

_A voice speaks from the back of the room._

_“I can.”_

_Joey can’t believe her eyes when Kelley appears from the back of the room, standing up and walking forward towards her._

**_Kelley:_ ** _Joey, I know everything, it doesn’t change anything between us. I love you and always have._

_Kelley gets down on one knee and shows a box and ring to Joey._

**_Kelley:_ ** _Don’t marry her, marry me._

**3 Months Later**

**Kelley:** Are you sure you want to do this?

**Joey:** I have too.

**Kelley:** It could mean the end of your career or worse.

**Joey:** I would rather lose my career than lose you again.

**Kelley:** I’m not going anywhere, that ring on your finger means I’m here to stay. I love you Joey and I’ll be with you every step of the way.

**Joey:** I love you to Peaches and I can’t wait to call you my wife.

**Kelley:** That will come soon enough, but first let’s get you out of this mess you found yourself in.

**Unknown voice:** We’re ready for you now, Jordan.

**Joey:** Can my fiancée come in with me?

**Unknown voice:** I’m afraid not.

**Joey:** Ok, thank you.

Joey and Kelley stand up and hug each other, before exchanging a quick kiss.

**Kelley:** Be honest, tell them everything and remember I love you. I’ll be right here waiting when you are done.

Joey follows the man in the suit through the door and Kelley watches on as he closes the door behind them.

**Back to the Day of the Wedding**

From the front of the room, Joey watches as Kelley goes down on one knee and shows a beautiful diamond ring in its box, before saying the only words that could make her change mind about going through with her sham of a marriage. Ashlyn smiling a megawatt grin along with the others nudges Joey towards Kelley.

**Ashlyn:** You going to answer her question or what?

Joey playing with the ring currently on her finger slides it off and holds in her hand before turning towards Lori and handing it to her.

**Joey:** I can’t marry you, Lori, truth is I never wanted to and I don’t love you; my heart belongs to someone else, it always has.

**Lori:** You’ll be sorry Jordan, your life is going to be miserable without me.

**Joey:** No, my life was miserable with you and the only thing I’m sorry about is how long it took me to get my head out of my ass and realize it.

Joey walks towards Kelley who is still down on her knee awaiting an answer.

**Joey:** I love you, Kelley, I always have and yes, I will marry you.

The pair are oblivious to the commotion surrounding them as Kelley slides the ring on Joey’s finger and they kiss like there is no tomorrow. Separating they smile and lean into each other.

**Kelley:** I’m starving, haven’t eaten since breakfast, you hungry?

**Joey:** I could eat.

**Kelley:** Let’s get out of here then.

**Joey:** Lead the way beautiful.

As Joey and Kelley make their way down the aisle and out of the room, they notice a group of individuals wearing FBI jackets making their way towards them.

**FBI Agent:** Are either of you Jordan Winters?

**Joey:** I am, what can I do for you?

**FBI Agent:** I’m agent Holden, we have received information about some possible illegal activities involving the Dansbury’s, we would like to speak with you in regards to the allegations.

**Joey:** Do I need a lawyer?

**Agent Holden:** It’s probably a good idea to get yourself one. I have your information and I’ll give you my card. I’ll be in touch.

Agent Holden hands Joey a business card prior to rejoining the group of agents and entering the room where the wedding was to have taken place.

**Kelley:** What was that all about? 

**Joey:** There are some things you need to know and I’ll understand if after I tell you don’t want to marry me anymore.

**Kelley:** Chrissy and Ash told me stuff, but are you saying there’s more? 

**Joey:** Yeah, but can we go out of here first. I really can’t wait to get out of this dress and could use a big juicy burger right about now.

**Kelley:** Deal. My car is just outside, send the girls a message letting them know you are okay and with me.

**Joey:** Ok.

Kelley drives Joey back to her hotel room, so she can change and grab her stuff before they head out to grab some food and talk. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Back to the present**

Kelley paces back and forth as she waits for her fiancée to emerge from the room. It’s been 3 hours now and agents or individuals she believes to be agents have been in and out of the room.

**New Message:**

**Ashlyn:** Is she out yet? How is she?

**Kelley:** Still in the room, I’m going nuts waiting.

**Ashlyn:** Ali and I will be there soon, we are just finishing up packing Joey’s stuff; We’ll bring it to our place.

**Kelley:** Thanks, I’m glad they finally allowed access to her apartment.

**Ashlyn:** We had someone watching us the entire time we were packing it was really weird.

**Kelley:** I can only imagine, I’ll message you back when I know more ok?

**Ashlyn:** Let her know I’m thinking of her. Take care of my little Canadian.

**Kelley:** I will.

Kelley lays across a couple of chairs and falls asleep, before being awoken by Joey.

**Joey:** Hey, I’m sure that’s not good for your back.

**Kelley:** Probably not, but you can always massage me later.

**Joey:** I need you to come with me, Agent Holden wants to speak with you.

Kelley sits up and winces as she looks at Joey.

**Kelley:** What does he want with me? You don’t look good.

**Joey:** Just come with me please, you can ask questions inside.

Kelley follows Joey into the rather large room and all eyes focus on them.

**Agent Holden:** Have a seat.

Joey and Kelley sit down alongside Joey’s lawyer.

**Kelley:** What’s going on?

**Agent Holden:** As we were explaining to Jordan, sorry Joey, in exchange for her co-operation and testifying against the Dansbury’s she will avoid any jail time or fines however there is an issue with her current status in the United States. Joey has been here on a student visa and then work visa, she doesn’t have permanent residency and subject to our immigration laws she will be sent back to Canada and ineligible to apply for a visa for a period of no less than 2 years, once the trials are complete. But as I was also explaining to her, if she were to marry an American citizen in that time period, she would be able to apply for residency sooner. I’m sure you are both aware that gay marriage isn’t currently recognized in all of the United States just yet, it is in Canada though.

**Kelley:** Let me get this straight – Joey has to go back to Canada after the trials, regardless of the outcomes and she won’t be able to return for two years unless we get married and she files for residency?

**Agent Holden:** Yes.

**Kelley:** Will she be able to play soccer?

**Agent Holden:** Not in the US.

**Kelley:** How long before the trials will take place?

**Agent Holden:** We are pressing for Joey’s case to take precedence over the tax evasion, bribery and corruption charges.

**Kelley:** So I ask again, how long does Joey have before she has to leave?

**Agent Holden:** I can’t say anything definitive, you know how the government works. We will call you when we have a more realistic timeline. Thank you for coming in today Joey, we’ll be in touch.

Joey gets up from her chair as does Kelley and they head for the door, not looking back as they hold each other’s hand and make their way out of the glass building.

As they reach the parking structure and Kelley’s car, the tears begin to fall down their faces. They hold onto each other, not having the words to speak at the moment. They manage to get in the car and Kelley drives them to Ashlyn and Ali’s apartment, where Joey has been staying for the past few months.

Walking in the apartment, Ashlyn and Ali are sitting on the couch together watching a show, but it ceases to exist once the other two players arrive. Joey can’t even look up as she makes her way to her room. Kelley decided to give her a few minutes of alone time before following her and fills the others in on their predicament.

**Ashlyn:** Joey was the one who was being blackmailed and she is the one being punished. I can’t believe this.

**Ali:** How long before she has to leave?

**Kelley:** We don’t know yet.

**Ashlyn:** She isn’t going to be able to play for the Spirit is she?

**Kelley:** No, she can’t even talk about the Spirit right now, there is a gag order on her.

**Ashlyn:** Poor kid, she must be devastated.

**Ali:** She was finally getting to live her dream and now this. I wonder if she will still be allowed to represent Canada?

**Kelley:** It sounds like it, but she won’t be able to play in the US until her residency is straightened out. Speaking of which, how do you guys feel about a trip to Ottawa for a wedding?

**Ashlyn:** We’ll be there, just tell us when and where.

**Ali:** Yep, what Ash said. 

**Kelley:** I’m going to go check on her.

Kelley leaves them and heads into Joey’s room, it breaks her heart when she hears the younger woman sobbing in the bed. Kelley shuts the door, slips off her shoes and jacket, lays down on the bed and wraps her arm around her.

**Kelley:** Everything will be ok, we will figure out things together.

Ashlyn knocks and slowly opens the bedroom door.

**Ashlyn:** I brought you guys burgers, fries and beer. I figured you could both use a drink right now.

**Kelley:** Thanks, Ash.

Ashlyn leaves the room and Kelley sits up. She knows Joey is awake and just laying there.

**Kelley:** You need to eat something and from the looks of it, Ash went to that place you like.

Joey sits up and looks at the food in Kelley’s hand, taking a burger from her.

**Joey:** What am I going to do Kel?

**Kelley:** First we eat, then we talk ok?

**Joey:** Ok.

**Knock, knock**

**Joey:** What do you want now Harris?

Ashlyn opens the door

**Ashlyn:** We wanted to see how you were doing, can we come in?

Joey nods and Ashlyn and Ali enter the room, taking a seat on the end of the bed.

**Joey:** Thank you for the food Ash.

**Ashlyn:** No worries kid, it’s the least I could do.

Joey moves closer to Kelley, letting her hold her in her arms.

**Ali:** Have you decided what you are going to do?

**Joey:** I think so, I’m still trying to process everything right now though. My lawyer told me that I wouldn’t be charged with anything if I testified, he didn’t tell me that I would be sent home and not allowed back. It probably means my career in the NWSL is done, maybe a team will take pity on me and trade for my rights from the Spirit.

**Ali:** Okay I hate to ask but can you explain again what all has happened, I’m confused by what Ash and Kelley have told me.

**Joey:** Yeah. 

Joey goes on to explain in detail the events that led up to her current situation.

**Ali:** Wow, I can’t believe you were going through all of that and we didn’t know.

**Ashlyn:** I wish you would have told us.

**Joey:** I couldn’t, you have no idea the emotions I went through when I found out. It was just easier for me to isolate myself and play along with the charade. I’m sorry if I hurt you guys.

**Kelley:** Babe, we are just disappointed in the fact that you once again put everyone else above yourself. You went through hell for someone you don’t even know.

**Joey:** He’s family Kel, the only family I have left. He doesn’t deserve any of the shit storm that’s about to hit him. I was trying to protect him from that.

**Kelley:** I know, I just wish you would have let me in to help you.

**Joey:** Do you have any idea how difficult it was for me to carry on a relationship with Lori all the while I was in love with and picturing you. I said your name more than once when we had sex. Lori knew and was still willing to go through with it all so she looked good in the society pages.

**Kelley:** You seriously said my name while you were having sex?

**Joey:** Yes.

**Kelley:** I did the same.

**Ashlyn:** And with that, we’re out of here, c’mon Ali.

**Ali:** Night guys, see you in the morning.

**Kelley:** Night.

**Kelley:** I’m going to get changed for bed, you should too.

**Joey:** You wanna help me get undressed? I’m exhausted.

**Kelley:** I’m sure you are. Stand up and I’ll undress you, but you can get yourself redressed.

**Joey:** I’m not sure I’ll want to put anything back on if you stay with me.

**Kelley:** We aren’t having sex tonight babe, cuddling and kissing only.

**Joey:** Ok, I can deal with that.

They make out for a bit, before getting comfortable in each other’s arms.

**Kelley:** I love you Canada.

**Joey:** I love you too Peaches, so when are we getting married?

**Kelley:** I’m not getting married without my family or friends in attendance, so we need to plan it once we know our soccer schedules.

**Joey:** I’m most likely not going to have a schedule to worry about.

**Kelley:** Think positive. We found our way back to each other after years of back and forth, we are going to get through this and you are going to be back on the field very soon. 


	3. Chapter 3

***** Warning - Suggestions of abuse and incest *****

**Two Months Later ….**

Joey waits outside of the courtroom with Kelley, Ashlyn, Ali, Tobin and Maria who all came along for moral support. Standing idly waiting for the case to be called, they all talk amongst themselves.

Kelley holds Joey in her arms, she can feel the nervous energy flowing through the younger woman.

**Kelley:** Everything will be okay, just breathe babe; we are all here for you.

**Joey:** His adoptive family are in there Kel, how can I even look them in the eyes.

**Kelley:** Joe, they are here to testify on your behalf, they know you did what you did to protect him.

**Joey:** I still can’t even wrap my head around the fact that this all happened and I had no clue; I wish Jill would have told me. You know she told me she had a couple of miscarriages before she was finally able to have a healthy pregnancy and then, well you know what happened.

**Kelley:** Yeah.

Joey’s lawyer Michael approaches the group.

**Michael:** They are ready for us now.

Kelley kisses Joey on the cheek.

**Kelley:** I love you.

**Joey:** I love you too.

Joey follows her lawyer into the courtroom.

Kelley stands there watching before she feels a hand reach for hers

**Ashlyn:** She will be okay, she’s a tough one.

**Kelley:** I know, I just feel so helpless.

**Tobin:** We all do, have faith that things will work out the way they are supposed too. 

The group makes their way into the courtroom and takes their seats at the back of the viewing area. Due to the sensitive nature of the case, there is a media ban on the proceedings, so there are very few people in the room aside from the court personnel and a few witnesses.

_“All Rise, Court is now in session, with the honourable, Judge Thomas.”_

**Judge:** Please be seated.

**Judge:** As parts of this case involve individuals and actions outside of the United States, be advised that there are officers from the Canadian legal system observing in order to determine if there are any matters that fall within their jurisdiction.

**Judge:** I remind all individuals in this courtroom, that there is a media ban on this case, in order to protect the identity of an underage party to it. Anyone found leaking information pertaining to these proceedings will be located and charged accordingly, understood? Good! Now, let’s begin. 

The case proceeds with a few witnesses being called to the stand and questioned, before being released.

Kelley grabs on to Ashlyn and Tobin’s hands as Joey is called to the stand and sworn in.

**Lawyer:** Please state your full name for the court.

**Joey:** Jordan Elizabeth Winters

**Lawyer:** Are you here of your own free will today, Ms Winters?

**Joey:** Yes sir.

**Lawyer:** Please state your relationship to the dependants.

**Joey:** I was engaged to Lori Dansbury.

**Lawyer:** Please describe in your own words, your relationship with Lori Dansbury, her parents and the events that have led up to you appearing here today. I will remind you, that you are under oath.

**Joey:** Yes, sir.

Joey takes a deep breath and looks towards her group of friends and Kelley before beginning.

**Joey:** I met Lori while attending the University of North Carolina on a soccer scholarship and we began dating. After 6 months of dating, my team at UNC was doing well on the field and I was in contention for some individual awards; I was getting coverage for the upcoming NWSL Draft and also for the fact that I had already represented Canada on the pitch. Lori came to me one evening with a full background check that her family had completed on me and my family. She knew everything about my family I knew and also presented me with some information that I never knew.

**Lawyer:** And what was that information?

**Joey:** My father was physically and emotionally abusive towards my mother and me, I didn’t know that he had sexually abused my older sister, Jill, resulting in her becoming pregnant and subsequently giving birth to a son.

Joey fights back tears on the stand, Ashlyn wraps her arm around a sobbing Kelley.

**Lawyer:** Your honour, can we have a few moments?

The judge nods as the lawyer hands Joey a box of Kleenex. 

**Lawyer:** Are you okay to continue, Ms Winters?

Joey nods.

**Lawyer:** Once Lori Dansbury had that information in hand what did she do with it?

**Joey:** She threatened to use her family’s influence to make the information and his identity known to the world unless I stayed with her and did everything I was told me to do.

“Objection, hearsay your honour.”

**Judge:** I’ll allow it.

**Lawyer:** This included a marriage to her, correct?

**Joey:** Yes.

**Lawyer:** Did you go through with said marriage?

**Joey:** No.

**Lawyer:** Were you aware of the goings on between the Dansburys and Bill Lynch, the owner of the Washington Spirit?

**Joey:** I’m not sure what you are asking.

**Lawyer:** Were you aware that Steve Dansbury asked Bill Lynch to draft and sign you to the Spirit team.

**Joey:** Sir, I knew nothing other than I was drafted by Washington, signed and played for them this past season.

**Lawyer:** So you were saying under oath that you were unaware of any tampering with the NWSL Draft results.

**Joey:** Yes sir.

**Lawyer:** When did you find out about it?

**Joey:** I overheard a conversation between Lori and her father indicating that he had orchestrated me being drafted by Washington so that Lori could secure a position with an up and coming political candidate.

“Objection, hearsay.”

**Judge:** Change your line of questioning councillor, that case isn’t the one being tried today.

**Lawyer:** Yes sir.

**Lawyer:** Your honour, as the results of this case have a direct bearing on the future of my client may I request that she be given the floor to issue a statement in regards to these matters for your consideration, prior to your decision?

**Judge:** Go ahead Ms Winters.

**Joey:** Your honour, I never had much of family life growing up, my father was abusive and is currently in jail for the murder of my mother. My sister Jill who I had reconnected with after my mother’s death was killed by a drunk driver. The one thing that I have always had in my life is soccer and if I’m sent back home to Canada, I may lose that as well the chance to be with the woman and friends that I love. Am I guilty of allowing myself to be blackmailed and going along with it, yes, but I think going through it all was punishment enough. I’m asking you to take into consideration that I did what I did to protect my nephew and that I played absolutely no part in the Dansburys other illegal activities. Thank you.

**Judge:** Ms Winters, you may step down. As we are approaching the lunch hour, the court will resume at 1:00 where I will have my decision.

“All rise.”

The Judge makes his way into his chambers and Joey moves towards Kelley and her friends.

**Ashlyn:** Come on, let’s get out of here for a bit, maybe get some food.

**Kelley:** I’m not hungry.

**Joey:** Me neither, in fact, I feel like I’m going to be sick. Where’s the washroom?

Tobin points down the hall. Joey starts walking quickly in the direction, followed closely by Kelley and Maria.

**Ali:** I can’t believe she is going to have to go through that all over again for the second trial.

**Ashlyn:** It may not come to that, sounds like the feds have a ton of documentation to prove their case.

**Ali:** I hope so, Joey looked completely helpless on the stand.

**Tobin:** I just hope the judge allows Joey to stay here and play soccer.

**Ashlyn:** I’m certain she won’t be allowed to play in the NWSL until the other case is completed. She probably won’t be allowed to return to the Spirit either.

**Tobin:** Maybe she will end up in Portland with me or Jersey with KO.

Joey, Kelley and Maria rejoin the group and they decide to head outside to get some fresh air rather than getting food as none of them is overly hungry.

**Ali:** We should head back in, it’s just about time.

The group make their way back into the courtroom, where Joey’s lawyer is already standing and smiling.

**Lawyer:** I have news for you, but I need to wait until the judge gives his decision to tell you. Sit tight kid, it’s all good.

“All Rise. The court is now back in session.”

**Judge:** Please be seated.

**Judge:** I have reached my decision.

The defendants (Lori and her parents) stand along with their lawyer.

**Judge:** After reviewing the information presented by the defence and listening to the testimony presented today, I find sufficient grounds to find the defendants guilty of blackmail and coercion against the plaintiff. I am hereby sentencing each of you to 2 years in jail and a $200,00 fine, I am also awarding an additional $250,000 to the plaintiff for pain and suffering.

**Judge:** Court is adjourned.

“All rise.”

The judge leaves the courtroom and they watch on as Lori and her parents are handcuffed and escorted out of the room.

**Lawyer:** Congratulations Joey

**Joey:** Thank you so much, I’m glad this part is over.

**Lawyer:** I told you I had some news. The judge is going to speak with immigration on your behalf and see if there can be anything done about your visa situation.

**Joey:** That’s awesome, maybe I’ll get to play ball sometime this season.

**Lawyer:** I expect tickets when you play here.

**Joey:** For sure!

**Lawyer:** I’ll be in touch about the other proceedings, but I think right now you should check out who is waiting to meet you in the corner.

**Joey:** Is that him?

**Lawyer:** Yeah.

Joey makes eye contact with them and slowly makes her way towards the group of 4 in the corner.

**Joey:** Hi

“Hi Jordan, it’s nice to meet you, I’m Andrew, this is my wife Susan, our sons Drew and Davie.”

**Joey:** Please call me Joey, it’s nice to meet you. Can I meet him?

**Andrew:** Of course, I just want to let you know he is Autistic, so he may not respond to you, but you are welcome to try.

Joey moves closer to the boys.

**Joey:** Hi Davie, I’m Joey, your Aunt.

**Davie:** Soccer

**Joey:** Do you like soccer?

Davie points at her

**Davie:** Soccer?

**Susan:** We have shown him pictures of you, he knows you play soccer.

**Joey:** Yes, soccer.

**Joey:** Does he play or watch soccer?

**Susan:** He likes to kick the ball around with Drew.

**Joey:** Do you think he would like to come to the park with my friends and me and kick around a ball or would that be too much for him? Maybe just my fiancée and me?

**Susan:** We could try.

**Joey:** How about we get together in a couple of hours, there is a park near my apartment with swings and stuff, maybe the boys would like to play for a bit. I’ll give you my address and phone number. Call me when you get close ok?

**Susan:** Okay, we will. Bye Joey.

Later on, that evening Joey and Kelley get together with them in the park and with a bit of time and patience are able to get Davie to play pass with them before he takes off for the swings. Arriving back at the apartment, Joey feels better than she has for a long time and can’t stop smiling.

**Kelley:** It’s nice to see you smile.

**Joey:** I haven’t really had a lot to smile about lately.

**Kelley:** I’m really glad you were able to meet Davie and Drew today.

**Joey:** Me too. I guess if I do end up back in Ottawa, I will be able to spend more time with my nephews. Drew is an honorary member of my family now as well.

**Kelley:** Soon to be our family.

**Joey:** Yeah, our family. I’m exhausted, I’m going to head to bed. Are you coming?

**Kelley:** I think I’m just going to chill with Ash, Ali and Tobs for a bit before I call it a night. Love you, Babe.

**Joey:** Love you too. 

**Ashlyn:** How did it go at the park?

**Kelley:** She didn’t stop smiling the entire time. Drew is hilarious and Davie allowed us to play ball with him for a bit.

**Tobin:** That’s awesome!

**Kelley:** Yeah, it was awesome to see the Joey of old come out to play; she has been so serious about everything, it was nice to see her finally let loose for a while. Anyways, I’m going to join my fiancée in bed, night everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have taken some liberties with the presentation and outcome of the trial.


	4. Chapter 4

“Good morning, welcome to Andrews, Mitchell & Associates, do you have an appointment?”

 **Joey:** Yes, I’m Jordan Winters, I have an 11:00 with Michael Mitchell.

“Of course, have a seat he will be with you shortly.”

Joey and Kelley take a seat in the waiting area, holding hands but neither talking as they are both nervous about the news, that prompted a late night phone call from Joey’s lawyer.

**Michael:** Good morning Joey, Kelley, please follow me, we can talk in my office.

Joey and Kelley follow Michael up to his corner office.

 **Kelley:** Nice view!

 **Joey:** Kel

 **Kelley:** Sorry.

 **Michael:** Have a seat, I have some news for you.

 **Kelley:** It better be good news, cause you kinda interrupted us last night.

 **Joey:** Kelley!

 **Michael:** Sorry about that and yes, it’s definitely good news. I wanted to let you know that Steve Dansbury has pleaded guilty to all charges in exchange for a reduced sentence. Bill Lynch has also pleaded to a lesser charge, so your testimony will no longer be required for the trial.

 **Joey:** Ok, but you couldn’t have told me that info over the phone, instead of us coming here and paying for another hour of your time?

 **Michael:** I also wanted to let you know that a part of the judges, decision in the case was to void your contract with the Spirit at my request, as of right now, you are free to sign wherever you want.

 **Joey:** Seriously that’s awesome!

 **Kelley:** Yes!

 **Michael:** There is still the matter of your status in the States, but the judge from your trial came through. You are still going to have to leave the country for a period of one year, but you will be able to go through the process of applying for permanent resident status as soon as you are home on the basis that you are marrying an American citizen. 

**Joey:** One year, is definitely better than two. The timing sucks though, I was really hoping to play my way onto the Canadian team for the World Cup.

 **Kelley:** Joe, you are only going to miss one NWSL season and maybe we can find a place for you to play in the meantime.

 **Joey:** I guess so. Is that everything?

 **Michael:** One more thing, I have the name and number of an immigration lawyer for you. I expect you to call him and get the ball rolling. Best of luck you two.

 **Joey:** Thank you, Michael, for everything.

 **Michael:** It’s my job.

 **Joey:** You went above and beyond your job description for me.

 **Michael:** Maybe a little, but I have a daughter at home, who I hope grows up to be as strong as you.

 **Joey:** Thank you.

 **Michael:** Take care Joey, Kelley. I still expect tickets from you.

Joey hugs Michael as does Kelley before they make their way out of the office.

Arriving back at the apartment after stopping to grab something to eat, Joey and Kelley sit on the couch and try to figure out things.

**Kelley:** Do you think you would ever consider going to Europe to play for a year?

 **Joey:** What do you mean?

 **Kelley:** I was talking with Tobs and she has an offer from a team in France to play next season, I wonder if she could get you a try-out with them.

 **Joey:** That’s so far away from everyone though.

 **Kelley:** Yeah, but if you really want to make the Canadian team, this is one way to make it known. It’s a higher skill level than you will be able to find back home.

 **Joey:** Make you a deal, let’s set a wedding date and then we call Tobs and see what she can do for me.

 **Kelley:** Okay. I have an idea.

 **Joey:** Uh oh, should I get the fire extinguisher?

 **Kelley:** Shut up! No really, you love fall colours, so why not a fall wedding in Ottawa?

 **Joey:** I like it, there is an arboretum along the Rideau Canal, we could have our pictures taken there.

 **Kelley:** Let’s do it then! We can figure out more details when you get back there and I can fly in and help.

 **Joey:** And I’ll have the girls to help me plan.

 **Kelley:** Yep, we have to include Davie and Drew in it.

 **Joey:** For sure and Emma, she can be the flower girl.

 **Kelley:** I’m getting excited now, you?

 **Joey:** Yeah, I love you Kel. Let’s call Tobs, I’m open to the idea of heading to Europe.

 **Kelley:** Love you too. Where’s my phone?

After speaking with Tobin, she promises to see what she can do to get Joey a tryout with Paris Saint-Germain, the team she has now committed to playing for the upcoming season.

The door opens and a tired looking Ashlyn and Ali walk in.

 **Kelley:** Hey, how was the workout?

 **Ashlyn:** I’m seriously out of shape! How did the meeting with the lawyer go?

 **Joey:** I don’t have to testify anymore, they pleaded. I’m also no longer property of the Washington Spirit, I’m a free agent, but I still have to leave the States for a year until my status is cleared up.

 **Kelley:** And she may be joining Tobs in Paris this season!

 **Ali:** Wait, what? Paris?

 **Joey:** Yeah, I can’t play in the States and there are very few high-level teams in Canada, so my best option of making the World Cup squad is playing in Europe. Tobin is going to see if she can get me a tryout with her team.

 **Ashlyn:** You’re going to be so far away! What am I gonna do without my little Canadian?

 **Joey:** Ash, I’m only an inch shorter than you.

 **Ashlyn:** Yeah, but you’re also a young’ un compared to the rest of us.

 **Joey:** True, Kel is getting pretty old, maybe I should look for someone younger and richer to marry.

Kelley smacks her arm, causing them all to laugh.

 **Joey:** I’m only kidding my Georgia peach.

 **Kelley:** I know, I love you, Joe.

Joey and Kelley kiss.

**Ashlyn:** Take it to the bedroom, I don’t wanna see that!

 **Kelley:** Shut up Harris, it’s not as if we haven’t walked in on you and Kriegs going at it on the couch more than once.

 **Ashlyn:** True, but have you seen her? Come on, my girl is hot!

 **Kelley:** And so is mine.

Kelley says looking Joey in the eyes.

 **Ali:** Okay, enough with the who is bigger talk, I need a shower, Ash you coming?

 **Ashlyn:** Yep, race you.

 **Ali:** So much for being tired. We’ll talk more after.

 **Joey:** Keep the noise level down and wipe the shower, when y’all are done!

**A couple of days later …**

**Joey:** Hey Kel, I just got a call from Tobs, they are willing to give me a look if I fly over in the next couple of days.

 **Kelley:** That’s awesome! But what about your packing?

 **Joey:** I need a favour Kel

 **Kelley:** Let me guess, I need to do your packing and ship your stuff back to Chrissy’s place.

 **Joey:** Yes, I really don’t have a lot besides clothes and I’ll make it up to you.

 **Kelley:** And how exactly do you plan on making it up to me?

 **Joey:** By taking you out to dinner and then making you scream my name multiple times. Be ready at 7, I’m going to make reservations at our restaurant and maybe if you’re good I’ll spring for a hotel room.

 **Kelley:** Dress up and then dress off, I’m good with that.

 **Joey:** I figured you would be. I have a few things that I need to take care of, I’ll be back in a couple of hours.

Joey hugs and kisses Kelley before making her way out the door.

**Later that evening …**

They make their way towards the hotel room that Joey secured for the evening after enjoying a meal and a few drinks. Joey opens the room door and holds it as Kelley makes her way into a room filled with red roses and petals scattered throughout.

 **Kelley:** This is gorgeous Joe.

 **Joey:** Not as gorgeous as you are, would you like some champagne?

 **Kelley:** Champagne? Are we celebrating something?

 **Joey:** Hopefully.

Joey walks over to a nearby table and picks up a box, the realization dawns on Kelley what she is about to do and she covers her mouth.

 **Joey:** When I received my cheque from the Dansbury’s I didn’t want it, it and the money attached to it would be a constant reminder of the hell I was put through by them. After sitting down and thinking about it further I realized that I could turn it into a positive. I sent Andrew and Sarah a cheque to help towards the cost of the specialists and equipment that Davie needs, I also made a donation to my old high school for new uniforms and equipment for the sports teams, I gave Maria, Maggie and Chrissy some money and I bought this. 

Joey removes a ring from the box and walks towards Kelley, before dropping down to one knee in front of her.

 **Joey:** Since the moment I met you on the beach that fateful day, I felt something for you, you have never been far from my thoughts. We have been through our own set of ups and downs and weathered the storms together, we lost each other and found our way back; you were there when I needed you most and saved me from the biggest mistake I could have ever made. You told me once that I needed to start thinking and doing things for myself rather than always for others. This is me doing just that, I can’t imagine spending the rest of my life without you by my side, I love you, Kelley Maureen O’Hara, I know we are already technically engaged but I’m wondering if you would do me the honour of becoming my partner in crime for all time? Will you marry me?

Kelley wipes away at the tears rolling down her cheeks.

 **Kelley:** Yes, Jordan Elizabeth Winters, I will marry you.

Joey stands up, takes the ring from its box and with shaking hands slides it on Kelley’s finger. They share a love-filled kiss and hug. Joey takes her phone from her pocket and sends a quick message. Moments later there is a knock on the door.

 **Joey:** I think that’s for you.

Kelley looks at her.

 **Joey:** Open the door.

Kelley walks over and opens the door, finding her parents, sister Erin and brother Jerry there.

 **Kelley:** What you doing here?

 **Karen:** Your fiancée called us and asked for permission to propose, we wanted to be here for it; unlike yours where we watched it occur on television like everyone else. 

**Kelley:** Erin knew, she helped me pick out the ring.

 **Karen:** Well your sister chose not to fill us in on your plans until afterwards.

 **Erin:** If I told you, you would have tried to stop her.

 **Dan:** Actually, we probably would have helped her, your Mom and I had a chat after you brought Joey home for supper that one night; we could tell your relationship was different and the connection the two of you had real.

 **Jerry:** So, do I even rate an introduction to my future sister in law?

 **Kelley:** Sorry Jer, I completely forgot you haven’t met. Jerry is this Joey, Joey this is my bro Jerry.

 **Jerry:** Nice to meet you.

 **Karen:** We are going to leave the two of you along now, Joey told us she is leaving for France soon, so I imagine you want to spend your remaining time together without parental supervision.

 **Kelley:** Yes, please.

 **Karen:** Call us tomorrow and we can all get together for lunch before we go our separate ways, maybe we can talk wedding stuff.

 **Erin:** I call maid of honour!

 **Kelley:** You can’t call that Er!

 **Erin:** Says who?

 **Kelley:** Okay, fine you can be my maid of honour.

 **Erin:** Yes! Do I get to pick my own dress?

 **Kelley:** Go away now, before I change my mind!

They all hug before the group makes their way out of the room.

Joey walks over and pours them each a glass of champagne.

 **Kelley:** Thank you for doing that.

 **Joey:** I know how important your family is to you, they needed to be here for this.

 **Kelley:** I love you.

 **Joey:** Love you too, now how about we get out of our clothes and enjoy some of those chocolate covered strawberries.

Kelley nods before she turns around to allow Joey to unzip her. Joey does the same and soon they are looking at each other knowing that it’s going to be a long and pleasurable night. 


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later, Kelley, Joey and Tobin wait at the airport for the flight of the latter two to be called.

 **Kelley:** I’m going to miss you so much.

 **Joey:** Me too, love you.

 **Kelley:** Love you too, knock ‘em dead in Paris.

 **Joey:** I fully intend to, I feel good, confident, I’m ready.

 **Kelley:** Good! I know having Tobs there with you will help as well.

 **Joey:** For sure, I’m excited to play with Tobin again.

**Tobin:** That’s our flight Joe, you ready to go?

 **Kelley:** No.

 **Joey:** Yes, I love you Peaches.

 **Kelley:** Love you too Canada.

Joey and Kelley hug and kiss before, Joey and Tobin start walking away.

**Kelley:** Heath

 **Tobin:** Yeah?

 **Kelley:** Look after my girl.

 **Tobin:** I will. 

While Kelley drives back to the apartment and finishes up Joey’s packing, the latter is sleeping on the plane ride to Paris.

 **Ali:** How you doing with everything KO?

 **Kelley:** It’s going to be tough, we don’t know when she is coming back and even when she does it will be to Ottawa not near me.

 **Ali:** You’ll get through it, not much longer until our season starts and you’ll be travelling as well.

 **Kelley:** Yeah, I just wish she could be here for it.

 **Ali:** KO, look at your hand and in your heart, she is here. Now, do you need some help with the packing?

 **Kelley:** I’m just about done but I could use some help loading the boxes into the car to ship them out.

 **Ali:** I’ll get Ash, she never turns down an opportunity to show off her muscles to me.

 **Kelley:** Good plan, maybe I’ll take her with me to UPS as well.

 **Ali:** Go for it, you guys can talk about Joey, she’s going to miss her as well.

A few hours later, the plane carrying Joey and Tobin land at Aéroport de Paris-Charles-de-Gaulle. Joey and Tobin disembark the plane, clear customs, try to determine where to locate their baggage and how to get to the hotel the team has booked rooms for them.

 **Tobin:** Um, Joe, do you speak French? I don’t know where we go from here. I thought someone was supposed to meet us.

Joey laughs.

 **Joey:** I gotcha Tobs.

Joey looks at the signs and locates the baggage area, washroom and then taxi stand. As they are walking towards the door they are met by a tall woman sporting a PSG windbreaker jacket.

“Are you Tobin and Jordan?”

“Yes.”

“Good! Sorry, I’m late the traffic here is horrible. I’m Lindsay, Lindsay Horan. I’m supposed to escort you to the hotel. C’mon the meter is running.”

The three players head out and into the awaiting taxi.

 **Tobin:** Horan? You’re the girl who committed to UNC, but then opted to sign a contract with PSG out of high school right?

 **Lindsay:** I am, and you are Tobin Heath the legendary nutmegger and you are Jordan Winters, played this past season with Washington and some games for the Canadian team as well. Both of you are former Tarheels.

 **Tobin, Joey:** Tarheels!

 **Joey:** Someone has done their homework, but please everyone calls me Joey.

 **Lindsay:** Ok Joey.

**Lindsay:** I’m going to assume by the noise coming from you, that you are hungry. Let’s drop your stuff off at the hotel and then we can get you something to eat. It’s supper time here now anyway and I’m hungry too.

 **Joey:** Thanks, or should I say, Merci?

 **Lindsay:** Tu parle français? (You speak French?)

 **Joey:** Un petit peu. (A little bit.)

 **Lindsay:** That works in your favour, our coach hates using translators. Now let’s get some food.

Over the next few days, the three players get to know each other better and Lindsay introduces them to the team. Tobin already on a contract joins in with the practice sessions immediately, while Joey is sidelined as the coaches bide their time allowing her to actually be apart of the team. Eventually, they give in and are surprised at the chemistry between Joey and Tobin on the front line. The players watch on as the two seem to know where the other is going to be and when they are going to make a run. Lindsay looks at the coaching staff as they write notes, and discuss the players.

Lindsay approaches Tobin during a water break.

 **Lindsay:** You are impressing them, keep it up and Joey will get her contract.

Tobin smiles and nods.

After another hour of drills and scrimmaging, the training session ends. Joey is exhausted and sitting on the bench taking in some water.

The Coach calls her name and signals for her to come over.

 **Coach:** Félicitations. (Congratulations)

 **Joey:** I made it?

 **Coach:** Yes, we are going to offer you a 3-month contract and see how it goes from there.

 **Joey:** Merci, je vous promets que vous ne le regretterez pas. (Thank you, I promise you won’t regret it.)

 **Coach:** I hope not. See you tomorrow.

**Tobin:** Well?

 **Joey:** I got a contract for 3-months.

 **Lindsay:** Congratulations, you deserve it!

 **Joey:** Thanks, Linds. Tobin hugs Joey.

 **Tobin:** I’m proud of you kid, now let’s go call home and let the others know.

Joey nods.

Back in Georgia, Kelley is pacing around her parents’ living room waiting for a call from Joey.

 **Karen:** You wearing a hold in the carpet isn’t going to make her call any sooner.

 **Kelley:** Sorry, I just can’t sit still anymore. Maybe I should go for a run?

 **Karen:** Maybe you should.

Kelley heads upstairs to get changed into some workout clothes and as she does her phone starts ringing.

**RING, RING**

**Kelley:** Well?

 **Joey:** You are talking to the newest member of PSG.

Kelley screams, bringing her Mom and Dad running.

 **Kelley:** She got it!

Joey hears Karen and Dan yell congratulations in the background.

 **Joey:** Tell them thank you for me.

 **Kelley:** She says thank you. So how long of a contract did you get?

 **Joey:** 3 months, with the possibility of more.

 **Kelley:** That’s awesome Joe, I’m so proud of you,

 **Joey:** Thank you, I miss you.

 **Kelley:** I miss you too, I love you Joe.

 **Joey:** Je t'aime ma petite pêche. (I love you my little peach.)

 **Kelley:** Huh?

 **Joey:** I love you my little peach.

 **Kelley:** Je t’aime.

 **Joey:** I should go, I need to call Ash and get moved into a team flat.

 **Kelley:** Ok babe, talk soon. I want a jersey with your name on it!

 **Joey:** I’ll do my best, bye babe.

 **Kelley:** Bye.

Over the next few months, Joey and Kelley do their very best to maintain as much contact as possible but it’s extremely difficult to actually get to talk in person with the time difference, so they mostly rely on messages, videos and emails.

Joey performs well in front of the large crowds in France and earns herself an additional 3-month contract. During a break in the schedule, she flies back to Ottawa to work on planning their upcoming wedding and is surprised when there is a knock at Chrissy’s door.

 **Chrissy:** Can you get that Joe, I’m just getting Emma dressed.

 **Joey:** Yep.

Joey opens the door and finds Kelley standing there. Kelley almost knocks Joey to the ground from the power of her hug and subsequent kiss.

 **Joey:** Hi

 **Kelley:** Hey

 **Joey:** What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in Chicago right now?

 **Kelley:** I asked for a couple of personal days away from the team, so I could see you.

 **Joey:** Ok, you’ve seen me, guess you’ll be on your way now then right?

 **Kelley:** The only place I am going is to a hotel room and you are coming with me for the next two days.

Before Joey can answer, Chrissy throws a bag at her feet.

 **Chrissy:** See you in two days, have fun.

Joey bends over and picks up the bag and they start walking towards the door.

 **Joey:** I take it you called her and let her in on your plan.

 **Kelley:** Yep, she was totally on board with it, in her words you needed to get laid badly.

Joey laughs.

 **Joey:** I agree with that, I’ve been pretty bitchy lately.

 **Kelley:** Then let's fix that. How do you feel about breaking in the backseat of my rental?

 **Joey:** Under normal circumstances, I would say a hard no, but I don’t think I can wait until a hotel to taste you.

 **Kelley:** Then let’s go, I’m going to assume there is someplace nearby we can park for a bit.

Joey nods and starts running her hand up down Kelley’s leg until they find a faraway corner of a shopping mall parking lot.

 **Joey:** Get in the back, and take your shorts off now.

 **Kelley:** Yes ma’am.

Kelley climbs in the back seat and removes her shorts and underwear, making Joey lick her lips in anticipation.

 **Joey:** My god Kel, I’ve missed you so much.

 **Kelley:** We can talk later, right now I need you.

Kelley leans back against the door as Joey spreads her legs and begins licking away.

 **Kelley:** Fuck me, Joey

Joey quickly inserts two fingers and Kelley lets out a loud moan in response. Soon afterwards she is sucking her fiancées' juices off them.

 **Kelley:** I don’t think I can drive yet.

 **Joey:** Put your clothes on, I will.

Barely making it into the hotel room before they throw their bags down and remove their clothes, it doesn’t take long for the pair to break in the hotel bed. Laying beside each other resting after their second time they start talking.

 **Kelley:** I’ve missed this!

 **Joey:** You have no idea how difficult it has been being around beautiful European women all the time.

 **Kelley:** I’m sure it’s difficult seeing beautiful woman everywhere you go.

 **Joey:** Not what I meant and you know it. I see them all happy and free to be with each other and it makes me miss you.

 **Kelley:** I know, we’re getting closer babe. Soon, we will be married and have each other for the rest of our lives.

 **Joey:** Kel, I need to tell you something. I’ve been offered a contract for next season and I’m seriously considering signing it, but I wanted to talk to you about it first. Playing for PSG has been amazing and Soccer Canada has taken notice of me, I’ve been invited back to join the team for the upcoming matches. This could be my chance to play onto the World Cup team.

 **Kelley:** That’s amazing Joe, I’m so proud of you. Sign the contract, we will figure things out. I wouldn’t mind spending some time in Paris with you.

 **Joey:** Are you sure?

 **Kelley:** Yeah, I know how much the opportunity of playing in the World Cup for Canada, in Canada means for you. It would be your dream come true and I’m not about to stand in the way of that. Until your residency application is processed and approved you can’t play in the States, maybe after the World Cup you will sign with an NWSL team and we can be together.

 **Joey:** You’re amazing, you know that?

 **Kelley:** I’ve been told once or twice.

They kiss and hands begin to wander again before Kelley brings a stop to it by getting up and walking over to her bag.

 **Joey:** What are you doing?

 **Kelley:** You know the store we talked about going to in Washington but never got to?

 **Joey:** You mean, that one?

 **Kelley:** Yeah, that one, I did a bit of shopping before I went back to Georgia, interested in seeing what I bought?

 **Joey:** Hell yes!

 **Kelley:** Thought you would be. I know you haven’t done much outside of the norm, so I decided to go somewhat safe.

Kelley opens a box revealing a strap on and puts it on before moving towards Joey who is sitting up on the bed watching.

 **Kelley:** You okay with this?

 **Joey:** Yeah, just a bit scared.

 **Kelley:** We can stop at any time if you are uncomfortable. Get down on your knees in front of me, I want to watch you suck it before I fuck you with it.

Joey goes down on the floor and sits on her knees, looking at the rubber member in front of her, before grasping it and tentatively running her tongue over it. She locks eyes with Kelley before taking it in her mouth and allowing Kelley to slowly thrust into it. Both let out moans as the movements increase in speed. Kelley withdraws from Joey's mouth

 **Kelley:** Lay on the bed.

Joey gets up and lays back down on the bed. Kelley climbs between her legs, spreading them before attaching her mouth to her wet core and inserting fingers in her. She scissors her fingers inside Joey to stretch and prepare her for what is coming next. Taking her fingers out and removing her mouth, she sits up.

 **Kelley:** Are you ready?

 **Joey:** As I’ll ever be.

Kelley positions herself over Joey before inserting the tip and slowly pushing the entirety of it inside Joey, Kelley remains still allowing her to get used to it.

 **Joey:** I’m ok, keep going.

Slowly she begins thrusting in and out of her and once she sees Joey begin to relax and enjoy it she increases the speed of her thrusts until Joey is breathing hard and moaning under her. When she pulls out abruptly, Joey looks up at her, like she just took away her favourite toy.

 **Kelley:** Get up on your hands and knees I want to fuck you from behind.

Joey does just that and is rewarded by Kelley slamming hard into her making her let out a loud moan. Kelley continues to drill her from behind while cupping and rubbing her clit. Joey has never felt so full or aroused in her life as she speeds towards that feeling of complete ecstasy. When she is just about there, she feels Kelley rubbing her other hole and teasing it before inserting a finger and sending Joey into a mind-numbing orgasm.

Kelley holds her as she spirals and withdraws the strap-on from her, before allowing her to collapse on the bed. Kelley discards the strap-on before laying down and pulling Joey into her. Moving her hair off her neck, she kisses it and her shoulder.

 **Kelley:** You okay baby?

 **Joey:** Wow, that was wow.

Kelley laughs

 **Kelley:** Take it that means I get to do it again.

 **Joey:** That’s a definite yes, did you stick your finger in my ass?

 **Kelley:** Yeah, I could resist.

 **Joey:** It felt so good.

 **Kelley:** Good to know for next time. I’m going to assume you aren’t moving anytime soon after that huh?

 **Joey:** Nope.

 **Kelley:** I’m going to put some clothes on and get us some food ok?

Joey yawns before mumbling what Kelley assumes is an uh huh.

Kelley grabs some fresh clothes from her bag and heads into the bathroom to clean up, when she comes out she can hear a soft snoring sound coming from Joey. Watching Joey sleep a feeling of completeness comes over her and she smiles before grabbing what she needs and heading out in search of food for them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kelley:** Hey beautiful, wake up, you need to eat.

 **Joey:** I need to eat something.

 **Kelley:** Later babe, I got us real food, now sit up.

 **Joey:** Urgh, ok. What did you get?

 **Kelley:** Only place that was open was McDonald’s.

 **Joey:** So much for my strict diet.

 **Kelley:** Don’t worry babe, we’ll work it off later.

Joey kisses Kelley’s cheek.

 **Joey:** I’m going to hold you to that Peaches.

Joey and Kelley spend the next morning in bed before finally deciding to get up, shower and head out to check out some wedding stuff. They end up walking along the Rideau Canal and looking around the Dominion Arboretum.

 **Kelley:** This place is amazing Joe.

 **Joey:** Just wait until the leaves change colour, it’s my favourite place in Ottawa. Gatineau Park comes a close second though technically it’s in Quebec, not Ontario.

 **Kelley:** You need to take me there sometime and show me the ruins you talked about.

 **Joey:** We can definitely arrange that. 

Walking around the Arboretum they hold hands and stop atop a bridge, smiling before exchanging a kiss.

 **Kelley:** I love you, Joe.

 **Joey:** Love you too. C’mon we have an appointment soon to taste wedding cakes. I hope you don’t mind but I went ahead and booked a photographer.

 **Kelley:** I trust your judgement. Do you have any idea what you are going to wear?

 **Joey:** If you’re asking if I’m going to wear a dress, then the answer is a definite yes. When I get back to Paris, Lindsay and I along with a couple of teammates are going shopping.

 **Kelley:** Guess I better get to shopping for mine then.

 **Joey:** You could wear shorts and a tee and still look perfect to me.

 **Kelley:** Don’t tempt me! Although I would never hear the end of it from my Mom if I did.

 **Joey:** Oh, trust me I know, she has called me several times checking on things.

 **Kelley:** Sorry about that.

 **Joey:** Don’t be, it’s nice to have someone to talk with about things.

 **Kelley:** My family loves you, you know. They keep bragging to anyone who will listen that I’m getting married to the next Canadian superstar.

 **Joey:** High expectations much.

 **Kelley:** They are proud of you and so am I.

 **Joey:** Thank you

Kelley looks at Joey and noticing the tears in her eyes, wipes away at them with her thumbs.

 **Kelley:** Please don’t cry, I didn’t wear waterproof makeup and I don’t want to look like a raccoon for our cake testing.

 **Joey:** I’ll try, we should probably start walking back to the car now, so we’re not late.

Kelley grabs her hand

 **Kelley:** Let’s go.

After the cake testing and subsequent ordering, they return to the hotel.

 **Joey:** I’m so full! Who knew there were so many different types of cakes.

 **Kelley:** You were only supposed to try a mouthful or two of each kind, not eat the entire piece.

 **Joey:** I didn’t want good cake to go to waste.

 **Kelley:** Yeah, well now you’re really going to have to work it off.

 **Joey:** Kel, do you mind if we don’t have sex tonight, I’m still a bit sore from last night.

 **Kelley:** Of course, how about we get changed into some comfy clothes and watch some TV?

 **Joey:** Deal, no guarantees I’m going to stay awake for it though.

 **Kelley:** I probably won’t either, I’m pretty tired and I have an early flight in the morning.

 **Joey:** Don’t remind me! It’s gonna be so long before we see each other again.

 **Kelley:** We have a friendly against Canada in Winnipeg soon, I take it you haven’t gotten an invite to play?

 **Joey:** Not yet. I’m going back to PSG in two days and we’ll see what happens from there. It’s still a month away anyway.

 **Kelley:** For sure.

The next morning Joey travels with Kelley to the airport and waits with her for her flight to Newark to be called.

 **Kelley:** That’s my flight being called Joe, it’s time for me to go.

 **Joey:** Call me when you land ok? Safe flight. Love you.

 **Kelley:** I will love you too.

They exchange a quick hug and kiss before Kelley disappears from view.

Joey picks up her bag and heads to the taxi stand to grab a car ride back to Chrissy’s place. Arriving back there, she pays for her ride, gets her keys out, and unlocks the front door before entering. She is met by the sight of Chrissy curled up on the couch sleeping while Emma is wide awake watching cartoons.

 **Emma:** Auntie Joe!

Joey picks her and hugs her.

 **Emma:** Hungry?

Emma nods.

 **Joey:** Let’s get some breakfast.

The two head into the kitchen and Joey dishes them out some cereal while they continue to watch the cartoons from the table.

 **Emma:** Mommy tired.

 **Joey:** Yeah, Mommy tired. Do you want to go to the park?

 **Emma:** Swing?

 **Joey:** Yeah, you can go on the swing.

Joey puts their dishes in the sink and seeing Chrissy is still out cold takes Emma upstairs and gets her changed and ready to go to the park. She stops and grabs a few snacks for them and makes sure to leave a note for Chrissy where she will see it that Emma is with her before they head off to the park.

After a couple of hours running around and swinging, both are tired and Joey decides it a good time to head back home. Opening the door, they find Chrissy in the kitchen making lunch.

 **Chrissy:** I was just about to message you to come home.

 **Joey:** Your daughter has an insane amount of energy!

 **Chrissy:** That she does, I can’t wait to see if our son does as well.

 **Joey:** Son? I thought you were going to wait?

 **Chrissy:** We couldn’t, too excited.

Joey and Chrissy hug.

 **Joey:** I’m so happy for you guys! Geez everyone is having kids except me.

 **Chrissy:** Well only Maggie and I, but I’m sure Maria isn’t far behind cause you know her Mom wants grandchildren like yesterday.

 **Joey:** Yeah, no pressure there!

 **Chrissy:** What about you and Kelley?

 **Joey:** What about us?

 **Chrissy:** Are you planning on having kids?

 **Joey:** Eventually, I guess, but both of us are focused on our careers at the moment.

 **Chrissy:** You are going to be an amazing mom Joey, you are so good with kids.

 **Joey:** I guess when I see kids, I just want to give them everything that I didn’t have growing up. 

**Two weeks later ….**

Joey is back in Paris playing while Kelley is doing the same in New Jersey. Joey and Lindsay arrive back at their shared apartment following a training session.

 **Lindsay:** I called dibs on the shower first.

 **Joey:** Go for it, I’m just gonna curl up and die on the couch.

 **Lindsay:** What was going on with you and the coach today?

 **Joey:** No clue, it’s almost like he was punishing me for something.

 **Lindsay:** He’s definitely been pretty harsh with you since you got back.

 **Joey:** Yep, go shower, you stink!

Joey is laying on the couch trying not to fall asleep while she waits for Lindsay to vacate the bathroom, so she can shower when her phone rings. Not looking at the call display she figures it’s Kelley calling her.

 **Joey:** Hey babe, how was your game?

“I’m quite certain that wasn’t meant for me Winters.” Joey looks at the phone and realizes it John Herdman on the phone.

 **Joey:** Sorry Coach, I was obviously expecting it to be someone else.

 **John:** It’s alright, I’ll let it go this time. I’m sure you are wondering why I am calling.

 **Joey:** Yes sir.

 **John:** We have been keeping tabs on your play this season and have been very impressed. Would you be interested in joining us for an upcoming friendly against the United States?

 **Joey:** Yes sir!

 **John:** Alright, I need to call PSG and clear it. I’ll message you back with the details. See you soon Winters.

 **Joey:** Thank you, Coach.

Joey gets off the phone and yells “YEEEEEEEEEEESSSS!!!!!!!” 

Lindsay comes out wrapped in a towel when she hears the yelling.

 **Lindsay:** What’s going on?

 **Joey:** I just got recalled to Canada for the friendly against the States.

 **Lindsay:** That’s awesome, are you going to call Kelley and let her know?

 **Joey:** Yes, but after I shower!

**RING, RING**

**Kelley:** Babbbbbeeeeeee, I miss you!

 **Joey:** I miss you too, are you drunk? Where are you?

Kelley yells in the background.

 **Kelley:** Some club with the girls and I may have had a few drinks.

 **Joey:** Uh huh, just be careful ok? Don’t need you going home with some random chick.

 **Kelley:** N’ah I only gots eyes for your sexy ass.

 **Joey:** Ok, you’re cut off, no more drinks! I got a call from John Herdman earlier, I’m going to Winnipeg babe.

 **Kelley:** OMG! That’s fucking awesome! Shit, sorry! Drinks on me, the wife got recalled!

Joey hears cheering in the background before the phone goes dead. She tries calling back but it goes to voicemail. Assuming that Kelley forgot to charge her phone, Joey gets herself ready to go out for supper with some teammates.

**One week later ….**

Joey is landing at Winnipeg Airport and being met by someone from Canada Soccer.

“Jordan Winters?”

 **Joey:** Yes.

“Perfect, we are just waiting on one more player to arrive and then we can head to the hotel.”

 **Joey:** Nkem!

 **Nkem:** I didn’t know you were playing Winters.

 **Joey:** Yeah, I haven’t seen you in forever girl, how have you been? Still at Michigan?

 **Nkem:** Yeah, for another year. So, I hear you’re getting married to O’Hara of all people.

 **Joey:** Yeah, in October in Ottawa, what’s that supposed to mean, of all people?

 **Nkem:** Just that she has always been known to be a player, different chicks all the time.

 **Joey:** She isn’t that person anymore.

They arrive at the hotel, find out their room assignments and go their separate ways. Joey is excited to find out that she will be rooming with Diana Matheson for the next couple of days. Putting the card in the door, she walks in and finds not only Matheson but Sinclair and Melissa Tancredi. She drops her bags and runs to them hugging them all.

 **Joey:** What’s going on?

 **Christine:** We decided that since we most likely aren’t going to see you until after your wedding, that we as a team are having a bachelorette party for you tomorrow night.

 **Joey:** It’s not necessary guys.

 **Melissa:** Yeah, it is kid, not to mention we all need a night out.

 **Christine:** Still can’t believe you hooked O’Hara, but I guess I always knew there was something more than friendship between the two of you.

 **Diana:** I’m sure you walking in on the two of them going at it, had nothing to do with your changing mindset.

 **Christine:** That was a few years ago now and please don’t remind me.

 **Joey:** Yeah, my bad I should have put a sock or something on the door to let you know. I promise I will this week Diana, I haven’t seen Kelley in almost a month.

 **Diana:** Sinc, can I please stay with you guys?

Sinclair and Tancredi look at each other before laughing and saying no.

 **Joey:** Guys, I’m still on Paris time, I’m gonna get changed and crash. I’ll see you at breakfast.

 **Melissa:** Guess that’s our cue to leave.

**BEEP, BEEP**

**Joey:** Make it stop D.

 **Diana:** Time to get up for breakfast Joe.

 **Joey:** Don’t want to, feel like crap, jet lags a bitch.

 **Diana:** You have to, there’s a mandatory meeting afterwards.

 **Joey:** Ok, I’m getting up; there better be coffee!

 **Diana:** That’s a guarantee and pancakes.

 **Joey:** Yay for pancakes and not crepes!

After returning to her room from the meeting, Joey is just chilling before her evening out with the girls.

**RING, RING**

**Joey:** Hey, are you here?

 **Kelley:** Yep. We are staying at the same hotel as your team, so I’ll see you shortly beautiful.

 **Joey:** Can’t wait! Room 302, I’ll prop it for you.

 **Kelley:** See you soon.

Joey heads into the bathroom to make she is fresh for when Kelley arrives and is met by arms wrapping around her.

 **Joey:** That was seriously quick.

 **Kelley:** I was in the lobby when I called babe.

Joey turns around and wraps her arms around Kelley before they join their lips in a gentle quick kiss.

 **Kelley:** Yeah, that’s not going to do it for me.

 **Joey:** Me neither, do you have to be anywhere soon?

 **Kelley:** Not until supper.

 **Joey:** Good.

Joey grabs a sock, walks over, opens the door and slides it on the handle before closing the door and putting the chain across for good measures.

They make quick work of removing the clothing they are wearing before heading over to Joey’s bed. Kelley lays Joey on her back before rejoining their mouths and running her hands down Joey’s body, the touch causing Joey to erupt into goosebumps and moan. Kelley laughs into their kiss before separating from her.

 **Kelley:** Someone’s excited to see me.

 **Joey:** You have no idea.

With that Kelley bites down and sucks on her chest and she knows exactly what her fiancée is doing.

 **Joey:** Isn’t marking your territory beneath you?

 **Kelley:** Not today it isn’t. I want to look at you in your uniform and think about all the marks I plan on leaving on you today. Don’t worry I won't leave any where they can be seen.

Kelley moves down continuing to leave her mark along the way, before finding her place between Joey’s legs. She kisses them up and down before settling over the very saturated core of her lover. Smelling the arousal she smiles before running her tongue through the folds, causing Joey to moan and lift up to her. She places her hands on Joey’s hips holding her before attaching her mouth and sucking on the lips. Things get more intense and the moans louder.

In the hallway Diana, Christine, Melissa and Rhian Wilkinson step off the elevator, intent on heading to their rooms. Diana stops at her when she sees the red Canada sock on the door, hearing the moaning she makes a hasty retreat towards Sinclair and Tancredi’s room.

**Knock, knock**

**Diana:** Can I crash here for a bit, my room is currently occupied if you get what I mean.

 **Christine:** Didn’t take those two long to get at it. Come on in, we were just going to grab a nap anyways.

 **Diana:** Thanks.

They walk into the room and Tancredi has headphones on but takes them off to take part in the conversation.

 **Christine:** Winters and O’Hara are getting busy in her room, so D-Math is crashing with us.

Tancredi laughs.

**Joey:** That was fun, ready for round two?

 **Kelley:** Oh yeah.

 **Joey:** One sec, I should set an alarm on my phone because I know we are both going to fall asleep.

 **Kelley:** Good idea.

They engage in another two rounds before deciding to curl up and sleep for a bit. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Later that evening**

**Kelley:** You look really good babe, go enjoy your time with the girls; stay out of trouble.

 **Joey:** No promises, what are your plans this evening?

 **Kelley:** Just hanging out with some of the girls and going out for supper, there’s a new place that they want to check out, it’s apparently karaoke night tonight.

 **Joey:** Wish I could go with you, you know how much I love to sing.

 **Kelley:** I didn’t bring earplugs with me this trip, so you’re out of luck. Plus it sounds like you are getting wasted tonight anyways.

 **Joey:** My singing isn’t that bad! It’s probably a good thing that our game isn’t for another two days, I’m going to need them to recover.

 **Kelley:** I love you, but your singing is brutal babe. Call or message me later ok?

 **Joey:** I will. Love you too.

They hug and kiss before Kelley heads back to her room to get ready for her evening out.

**Diana:** You ready to go Winters?

 **Joey:** Guess so.

 **Diana:** One second.

Diana goes over and picks up a bag.

 **Diana:** Put this one.

Joey reaches in the bag and there is a “Bride to Be” sash and tiara in it.

 **Joey:** Do I seriously have to wear these out?

 **Diana:** Yep or Sinc and Tanc are gonna kick my ass.

 **Joey:** Okay, then I’ll put it on. But maybe a kick in the ass might give you some height.

 **Diana:** Really? That's the best you could come up with? Let's go before they leave without us and no more short jokes from you.

 **Joey:** Okay, Shrimp

Diana shakes her head. 

They gather up what they need and head out, joining their fellow Canadian players in the lobby who laugh and take pictures of Joey as she appears in her outfit.

Getting in the cars waiting out front they make their way towards, their first stop of the evening.

**Joey:** What is this place?

 **Erin:** Welcome to “Murder on the Menu.” We are eating, solving a murder and then going to a nearby club.

 **Joey:** Who’s idea was this?

 **Erin:** We all noticed you always have murder/mystery books in your stash, we couldn’t bring James Patterson to you, so we figured we let you live out your own mystery to solve.

 **Joey:** Okay, totally not what I expected, but let’s go.

 **Erin:** It’s our team bonding time without coaches for the trip and we have young’ uns who can’t join us at the club.

 **Joey:** Now that makes more sense.

After eating and watching the murder and who dun it unfold in front of them, most of the team makes their way out and begins the walk towards their next destination.

Joey is walking with a group including Sinclair, Tancredi, Matheson and Wilkinson, feeling like a fifth wheel when the pairs are holding hands.

 **Karina Leblanc:** Here kid, you can hold my hand if you want.

 **Joey:** Thanks, Mom.

Joey and Karina swing their arms and both act like kids as they make their way down the street.

Arriving at the club, there is a lineup outside and Joey worries they won’t get in.

 **Karina:** Don’t worry kid, we got a local connection that booked the back room for us.

As they are led to the room, Joey smiles as she realizes that her fiancée is sitting at a table in front of her wearing a similar sash and tiara. Joey makes her way over to her and kisses her.

 **Joey:** You look cute.

 **Kelley:** So do you. I guess our girls both had similar ideas, so they decided to combine.

 **Joey:** I’m glad they did, I missed you. How many drinks have you had so far?

 **Kelley:** Not nearly enough! You?

 **Joey:** Just some wine at the theatre.

 **Kelley:** You guys went to a movie?

 **Joey:** No a murder mystery dinner.

 **Kelley:** How was that?

 **Joey:** Was fun, the butler did it.

 **Kelley:** Of course he did. Let’s get some drinks.

After a few rounds, most of the players are feeling the alcohol and things start to become more entertaining.

 **Kelley:** Wanna dance?

 **Joey:** Sure, I’ll try not to step on your toes.

On the floor, the couple dances and watch their teammates as well.

 **Kelley:** Who do you think is hooking up tonight, besides us?

 **Joey:** N’ah I already got some earlier, I’m good.

 **Kelley:** Shut up, we are going back to your room tonight.

 **Joey:** I have a roommate.

 **Kelley:** Look over there, I don’t think your roommate is going to be using her bed tonight.

 **Joey:** Yeah, that’s not something I will ever get out of my head.

 **Kelley:** Oh come on, it’s not as if you didn’t know they were together.

 **Joey:** True, but I definitely didn’t want to see D with her tongue down Rhi’s throat or for that matter Hope and Carli going at it like teens.

 **Kelley:** Yeah, those two are a weird pairing. I hope you are ready to sing because they just called your name babe.

 **Joey:** Can you come up with me?

 **Kelley:** What are you singing?

 **Joey:** Call Me Maybe

 **Kelley:** Seriously? You can sing it to me, I’m not going on stage for that!

 **Joey:** Deal, but you are singing as well.

 **Kelley:** We are doing a group version of Wrecking Ball.

 **Joey:** I totally wish Ash and Tobs were here, they would come out with some random rap or street song.

 **Kelley:** True, now get up there.

Kelley gets out her phone and records Joey’s performance to tease her with later and Joey does the same for her performance.

The two sit off in a corner and start making out, oblivious to everything and everyone around them.

“Ahem, we are heading back to the hotel now, I would strongly suggest the two of come with before you end up showing off any more skin.”

Joey looks down and realizes that somehow a couple of buttons on her shirt had come undone. She attempts unsuccessfully to do them back up as her hand-eye coordination is seriously lacking at the moment. Kelley reaches over and does them for her.

They stand up and notice that there are only a few players left as most have already cleared out. Kelley reaches her hand out for Joey’s knowing that between the two, she is clearly holding her alcohol better. Grabbing a cab back to the hotel, they stagger back up to Joey’s room and find a sock on the doorknob.

Joey looks at it before yelling

 **Joey:** Get some DMath!!

 **Kelley:** My room, I guess.

 **Joey:** Yep.

The make it to Kelley’s room, and with a bit of effort get the door open. Christen Press is laying on the other bed with her eyes closed.

 **Kelley:** Shhh, we need to be very, very quiet.

 **Joey:** When hunting wabbits!

 **Christen:** Will you two shut up and go to bed already and why is the room spinning so much? Is it spinning for you guys?

 **Kelley:** Pressy, how exactly did you get back here?

 **Christen:** Broon. She saw me naked KO.

Joey and Kelley laugh at the comment, before struggling to get out of their clothes. Opting to just sleep in their bras and underwear.

The next morning very few of the players actually manage to make it to their respective team breakfasts. The coaches after hearing of the evening’s events opt to cancel their training sessions for the day, not wanting to have to deal with the aftermath.

It’s two in the afternoon when Joey feels the need to get up and empty her bladder, struggling she is able to remove Kelley’s arm from her and make it to the bathroom.

 **Christen:** Turn the light off it’s too bright!

 **Joey:** Press, that’s the sun coming through the window, according to my phone it’s after 2.

 **Christen:** What? I missed my morning yoga and prayer.

 **Joey:** I’m sure you will be forgiven for missing it once. Do you have any Advil?

 **Christen:** No, we have to clear everything we take with the trainers.

 **Joey:** I have some in my bag, I’ll get it.

Joey looks at Kelley’s stuff and pulls out some sweats to put on.

 **Christen:** Bring water too, I’m parched.

Joey makes her way to the elevator and everything hurts, the movement of it makes her nauseous. She holds back until she makes it into her room before bolting to the bathroom and throwing up. She feels a hand on her back

 **Diana:** You ok there Winters?

 **Joey:** Been better.

 **Diana:** Get yourself cleaned up, there’s water and Gatorade on the table and some Advil.

 **Joey:** Awesome! How was your night D?

 **Diana:** It was good, this morning was better though.

 **Joey:** How so?

 **Diana:** Rhian stayed and was with me when I woke up.

 **Joey:** Awww, you guys are cute together. I promised Press I would bring her water and Advil, I should probably check on Kel as well, she was still out cold when I left. Can I take this stuff?

 **Diana:** Yeah. Just an FYI there is an all-day breakfast place a couple of blocks from here.

 **Joey:** Perfect. I’ll be back in a little while, if not message me and make sure I haven’t passed out in some random place.

 **Diana:** I’ll do my best.

Joey returns to Kelley’s room and realizes she doesn’t have a key and her hands are full. She starts banging on the door and when it’s opened is met by Kelley.

 **Joey:** Drink this, take this and then get changed.

Joey hands her a water bottle and the Advil.

 **Joey:** Pressy, your turn.

Joey throws a water bottle at her and then Kelley throws her the Advil.

An hour later, they all deem themselves as being presentable enough to go and get some food. Ensuring they have everything they need including sunglasses, they make their way to the place Diana told Joey about. Once they get there, they are met by the sight of most of their respective teammates chowing down on pancakes, eggs and bacon.

Sitting down the waitress brings them menus,

 **Joey:** Can we just have three orders of whatever they’re having and a pot of coffee?

The waitress nods and brings them coffee and pancakes shortly afterwards.

Walking back to the hotel, feeling slightly more human now, Joey and Kelley hold hands.

 **Kelley:** 5 months from now and we will be married.

 **Joey:** Not soon enough, I want you to know something. Once we are married I’m taking your last name.

 **Kelley:** Really?

 **Joey:** Yeah

 **Kelley:** I like it, Jordan Elizabeth O’Hara.

 **Joey:** I thought you would.

 **Kelley:** I guess that means there will soon be a #5 O’Hara on both Canada and the US, that’s going to drive the announcers nuts and wait until you come to the NWSL.

 **Joey:** Ok, let’s not get ahead of ourselves quite yet. My residence in the US is contingent on our marriage and we still have a few hoops to jump through with immigration before that can happen.

 **Kelley:** It will. So, I guess this is where we separate for now.

 **Joey:** Time to get locked into game mode, play time is over.

 **Kelley:** Can we at least kiss before we go on our ways?

 **Joey:** Always.

They hug and kiss.

 **Kelley:** See you on the pitch.

 **Joey:** Look forward to it.

The next day finds both teams engaging in an extended practice and recovery session to make up for missing out on the previous day. Joey is called aside by Coach John Herdman following their session and figures she is trouble.

 **Joey:** I’m sorry Coach, I can change whatever it is I did wrong.

 **Coach:** Nothing is wrong Winters, I wanted to let you know that you are starting tomorrow in Filigno’s place, she aggravated her calf injury and won’t be available for the game.

 **Joey:** That’s awesome! I mean not for Jonelle and I’m going to stop talking now.

 **Coach:** Probably a good idea. I expect you not to take it easy on O’Hara or her team.

 **Joey:** No worries Coach, no friends on the field until the final whistle.

 **Coach:** You’ve been listening to Sinc.

 **Joey:** Yes sir.

 **Coach:** Good, keep doing it! Now get to recovery.

After finishing off her recovery and getting back to the hotel, Joey takes the time to send Kelley a quick message.

**New Message:**

**Spring Break Girl:** Hey babe, I’m starting on Saturday! I miss you.

 **USA #5:** Congratulations! Can’t wait to take you down. I miss you, love you, see you tomorrow.

 **Spring Break Girl:** What’s going on tomorrow?

 **USA #5:** Media availability for both teams.

 **Spring Break Girl:** Completely forgot about that, I’ll see you tomorrow then.

The next day players from both sides intermingle as they work their way around the media session. Joey and Kelley find each other and sneak off for a few minutes in a nearby washroom. They are in the middle of a makeout session in one of the stalls when the washroom door opens

 **Christen:** They are looking for you two, I would suggest stopping whatever you’re doing in there and making yourselves look presentable.

 **Kelley:** Thanks, CP.

 **Joey:** Guess we need to get back.

 **Kelley:** Yeah, we’ll get together after the game ok?

 **Joey:** Yes, can you stay with me?

 **Kelley:** I’ll make it work. 

**Joey:** Good cause I’m on a flight back to Paris first thing Monday am.

Slowly they make their way back out to join their teams, locking eyes across the room a few times and smiling. They both are asked questions about their impending nuptials and decline to comment on the when and where it will all take place.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Joey wakes up before her alarm and lays awake staring at the ceiling. Deciding not to wake Diana up yet, she pulls a notebook out of her bag and starts writing.

 **Diana:** What are you writing?

 **Joey:** A book

 **Diana:** Really, what kind of book?

 **Joey:** It’s a book that talks about my experiences, a biography I guess.

 **Diana:** I would love to read it, put me down for a copy when it gets published.

 **Joey:** Thanks, I’m not sure how good it is, but I’m really hoping that one day soon I can find someone who wants to publish my Jordan series.

 **Diana:** Jordan series?

 **Joey:** Yeah I created a children’s book series where the main character is a young girl named Jordan. It is about not being afraid to ask for help when it’s needed and who to ask. If I hadn’t have been so afraid to ask for help when I was younger perhaps things would have turned out differently for my family and I. And yes before you say it, I know those things have lead to who and what I am today, but I don’t wish that pain on anyone and if I can help even one person with my experiences then it’s worth it.

 **Diana:** Does Kelley know about your books?

 **Joey:** To some extent, I’ve let her read some of my drafts and see my scribblings of how I would like the book set up.

 **Diana:** More to you than meets the eye Winters.

 **Joey:** Yeah, much more. Ready to head down for breakfast?

 **Diana:** Yes, if we don’t get there first we have to deal with that fake maple syrup crap they bring in for the pancakes.

 **Joey:** Think I can bring a bottle of the good stuff on the plane back with me?

 **Diana:** Don’t know.

 **Joey:** Definitely going to look into it. There are a few things I miss being in France and real maple syrup is one!

Joey and Diana are in their room chilling out before they need to get ready to head downstairs for the bus that will take them to Investors Group Stadium for the game.

**New Message:**

**USA #5:** Hey beautiful, I just wanted to let you know that my parents are here. They flew in to watch the game and surprise us. Supper plans with them if that’s ok with you. Love you, good luck today.

 **Spring Break Girl:** That’s awesome and of course I’m ok with having supper with them. Love you too and don’t expect me to go gentle on you today.

 **USA #5:** I expect you to play your game and show them you deserve your spot on the team.

 **Spring Break Girl:** Thanks babe, see you in the tunnel.

**Diana:** Let me guess, from that smile you were talking to Kelley.

 **Joey:** Yeah, my soon to be inlaws flew in for the game and we are having supper together.

 **Diana:** That’s really sweet of them. Any word from immigration yet?

 **Joey:** I keep checking and all I’m told is that my application is being processed. Kelley and I have a meeting scheduled in Montreal to be interviewed a couple of days after our wedding. I was told to be prepared for it to take several hours.

 **Diana:** Sounds intense.

 **Joey:** Yeah, I never really understood just how much of a process it all is.

 **Diana:** Hopefully things will all work out for you.

 **Joey:** Hope so, although I’m sure my high school teacher would be impressed with how comfortable I am speaking French now.

Diana’s phone beeps and she looks down at the screen smiling and begins typing away.

 **Joey:** Let me guess, a certain teammate of ours?

Diana blushes.

 **Joey:** Gonna take that as a yes. We have a bit of time before we need to get ready, why don’t you go and hang out with her.

 **Diana:** Ok, I’ll be back shortly.

 **Joey:** Be good, use protection!

 **Diana:** We aren’t that bad!

 **Joey:** N’ah I just like seeing you blush, it’s super cute.

Joey makes herself comfortable on the bed and turns the TV on when the room door opens she assumes it’s Diana coming back from being with Rhian.

 **Joey:** That was fast D.

**Kelley:** Hey beautiful, mind if I join you?

 **Joey:** Hey, what are you doing here?

 **Kelley:** I wanted to spend some time with you before the game, is that okay with you?

 **Joey:** Always, come here.

Joey and Kelley curl up together and watch TV until Kelley gets a message from Alex, that they are looking for her.

 **Kelley:** I have to go, babe

Kelley hugs Joey and looks her in the eyes before kissing her.

 **Kelley:** Love you, see you soon.

 **Joey:** Love you too, see you out there 5.

The door opens and Diana makes her way in.

 **Diana:** You and O’Hara have fun?

 **Joey:** We just watched TV together.

 **Diana:** And that’s exactly what Rhi and I did as well.

**Coach:** Okay ladies, we’ve covered everything, now get out there and play our game.

 **Christine:** Everyone in, Canada on 3 – 1 , 2 , 3 CANADA. Let’s go!!

Joey takes a minute to check her uniform before making her way out to lineup with her teammates. She smiles when her place in the tunnel is directly across from her fiancée.

 **Kelley:** Fancy meeting you here.

 **Joey:** Uh huh.

The hug and listen to their teammates razz them before wishing each other luck and taking their places back in line.

The whistle blows to start the game and the young Canadian backline is immediately and repeatedly put to the test, with Erin MacLeod forced to make some keys saves early in the game. Once the nerves start to settle down the Canadians pick up their game and in the 9th minute Kadeisha Buchanan one of the youngsters brings the crowd to their feet with a hard tackle on veteran American star Abby Wambach.

In the 12th minute the expatriate Sydney Leroux gains control of the ball down the side drawing boos from the proud Canadian crowd, soon afterwards Sinclair strips her of the ball and turns it back downfield to Joey’s feet who is then fouled by Megan Klingenberg on the US side. Wilkinson takes the kick and crosses it into the box, where Joey gets a touch on it making Solo bobble it before Kelley manages to get her head on it and clear the ball out of danger.

In the 21st minute, Lauren Holiday decides to try her luck on a strike from far but MacLeod comfortably makes the save.

Play goes back and forth with both teams battling. In the 27th minute, Matheson strips Morgan Brian of the ball and attempts to get a pass off to Joey only to have it deflected by Becky Sauerbrunn right back to Sophie Schmidt who then skies a shot over the crossbar.

Canada continues to press their opponents and in the 35th minute, Joey earns them a corner kick. Diana takes it and places the box where a charging Buchanan gets her head on it and buries it past Solo for her first career goal. In the process, Kelley takes a knock in the box and Joey watches as she limps over the line to receive treatment from the US trainers. Kelley gives her a thumbs up letting her know she is ok as Joey makes the jog back to midfield. A minute later the referee signals for Kelley to rejoin the game from the sideline.

Just before the half Buchanan once again takes down Wambach with a hard challenge, US players ask for a yellow to be issued to no avail.

Canada takes their 1 – 0 lead into the half. But the US comes out more determined than ever after the half to even the score.

Off the kick, they pass the ball around until Whitney Engen drops one in the box which Wambach tries unsuccessfully to flick on past MacLeod. For the next several minutes it seems as though Holiday and Wambach are poised to put one past the Canadian keeper MacLeod but they are unsuccessful in their attempts.

In the 53rd minute, Joey beats Kelley to a ball down the line crossing it over to Matheson who just misses the connection with Belanger. On the subsequent goal kick, the US takes the ball downfield with Kelley planting and sending a rocket just over the crossbar.

In the 58th minute, Joey finds herself taken down hard by US player Carli Lloyd. After being helped up by the trainers she limps over to the sideline to catch her breath and get some treatment. She knows her evening plans will now include a bag of ice on her ankle at some point. Waiting for the ref to acknowledge her she makes her way back on the field and joins in the play.

Sinclair gets the ball deep in the US end in the 61st minute and dishes off to a running Joey who manages to get a quick shot off that proves to be at Solo. Solo gathers the ball and waits to the crowd disappears before launching the ball downfield to Wambach, who knocks it down before passing it off to a charging Leroux down the line. Leroux tries to reconnect with Wambach only to have it intercepted by Quinn.

In the 71st minute, the US continues to charge forward and Diana takes down Leroux just outside the box for a free kick. Klingenberg lines up the kick and sends it into the box but Sinclair out muscles Wambach and heads it out of danger.

In the 74th minute, Joey sees her number come up on the officials' board and makes way for the veteran Melissa Tancredi.

Finally, in the 78th minute, the US manages to break through the Canadian defence with Sydney Leroux taking a ball from Crystal Dunn who had just minutes before came into the game to replace Klingenberg and buries the ball behind MacLeod after Quinn mishandles the clearance attempt.

Sinclair comes close to putting Canada back on top minutes later but manages to redirect the ball just outside the post.

The game ends in a draw. The US team dealing with coaching changes won’t be content with the draw, whereas the Canadian team with their young stars on full display will be happy with the outcome.

After the game, the players all greet and tell each good game. Joey and Kelley find each other and hug

 **Kelley:** How’s the ankle? I noticed you icing it on the sideline.

 **Joey:** Just a bit bruised, I’ll be ok. So we still on for supper with the folks?

 **Kelley:** Yeah, but there’s something you should see first. Take a look behind my bench.

Joey looks over to where Kelley tells her to and sees Kelley’s parents. Her Mom is wearing a Canadian jersey while her Dad one of the blue American ones.

 **Joey:** We need a picture of this.

 **Kelley:** Yeah, we do. Let’s go.

The two walk over to the stands and are met by fans seeking autographs and pictures. They sign for a short time until the crowd starts to disperse and Kelley’s parents come down on the field so they can get a quick picture before both have to head into the changeroom for post game.

After both players arrive back at the hotel, shower and change they meet up with Dan and Karen and head to a local restaurant.

 **Karen:** You both played awesome today. Joey, I thought for sure you were going to get a goal today.

 **Joey:** I thought I had one until Solo got her hand on it. I just want to tell you how much it means to me that you are both here and wearing a Canadian jersey at that.

 **Karen:** We booked our flight and tickets as soon as Kelley told us you were called up. We wanted to see you play and also to see if you took it easy on each other.

 **Kelley:** Did we, Joe?

 **Joey:** I sure as heck didn’t, did you? I need to prove I’m ready to be apart of the World Cup team.

 **Kelley:** Nope! You had a really good game today. You, Sinc and DMath have good chemistry out there.

 **Joey:** Thanks, Kel, I only hope that the coaches think the same as you.

 **Dan:** I agree with Kelley you were all over the field and the ball today. People around us in the stands were talking about you.

 **Joey:** There is another friendly in a little over a month against Germany, I guess if I get the call for it than I impressed today. 

As they sit and eat the topic of the wedding comes up, Joey reassures them that everything is looked after.

 **Joey:** I promise you Maria has everything under control. All that’s left is to agree on the food being served at the reception and pick out our dresses. The bridesmaids will all be wearing burgundy dresses except for Ash and Tobin, they are gonna rock out in some suits and ties to match.

 **Karen:** Okay, well you know if there is anything you need just call.

 **Joey:** I know and we will, thank you. I don’t want to cut this evening short but I really starting to feel it and I probably should ice my ankle again before bed.

 **Karen:** Of course.

They finish their meal, and all hug before going their separate ways.

 **Joey:** I feel bad I didn’t really spend much time with your parents after they flew all this way.

 **Kelley:** I promise you it’s fine with them, they understand how busy we are. C’mon let’s get you back to the hotel and get some ice on that nicely bruised ankle of yours. I’m going to give Carli shit when I see her.

 **Joey:** No, you aren’t! I can handle things on my own. You are still staying with me tonight, right?

 **Kelley:** Yep, just need to swing by my room and grab a few things.

Arriving back at the hotel Kelley heads to her room to check in with Christen, let her know where she will be and grab some clothes plus her toiletry bag for the morning. When she gets to Joey’s room she finds the door is propped open for her and Joey is already chilling with a bag of ice on her ankle.

Diana is sitting on the other bed playing on her phone.

 **Kelley:** Did you set a timer for the ice?

 **Joey:** D did everything for me.

 **Kelley:** Thanks Diana, I’m going to get changed into something comfier.

Kelley heads into the bathroom and changes into some shorts and a t-shirt when she comes out Diana is nowhere to be seen.

 **Kelley:** Did I scare her away?

 **Joey:** She figured we would like some privacy tonight, she’s staying with Rhi.

The timer goes off and Joey removes the ice from her ankle, walking over to the bathroom sink and emptying the contents in it before placing the bag in the garbage can. She walks over to her suitcase and grabs some shorts and a t-shirt to change into, she strips down in front of Kelley before starting to put the fresh clothes on. Kelley stops her from getting dressed.

 **Kelley:** Why even bother putting clothes on when I plan to take them off you?

 **Joey:** Kel, I’m tired and I have early recovery tomorrow.

 **Kelley:** Then lay back and let me do my thing, I’m not waiting for god knows how long to taste you again.

Kelley strips out the clothes she is wearing and joins Joey on the bed. True to her word she does all the work while Joey enjoys the ride. She wraps her arms around the younger woman and it takes no time before Joey is out cold with Kelley joining her in sleep soon afterwards.

The next morning Joey’s alarm goes off and she laughs when she hears Kelley

 **Kelley:** Make it stop, it’s too early!

Joey reaches over and stops the beeping.

 **Joey:** Kel, I have to get up now. I need to shower and get breakfast with the team before doing recovery and I’m pretty sure your schedule is very similar to mine.

 **Kelley:** Yeah, can we at least shower together?

 **Joey:** Yes, I’ve got my energy back if you want to …

Kelley jumps out of the bed and hightails it into the bathroom.

 **Kelley:** You coming?

 **Joey:** Not yet, but soon. 

The pair have some fun in the shower before eventually all pruned up they make their way out to the room to get dressed. Kelley walks Joey to the breakfast room, before hugging and kissing her.

 **Kelley:** I love you, I’ll see you soon Canada.

 **Joey:** Love you too peaches.

Another hug and Kelley walks away without looking back knowing that if she does they will both be in tears.


	9. Chapter 9

**5 Month Later …. In Ottawa**

It’s finally Joey and Kelley’s wedding day and the two brides are full of nerves, each driving their select wedding party nuts with their antics.

 **Erin:** Squirrel, sit down; you’re making us all dizzy walking in circles.

 **Kelley:** Can’t help it, too much energy. I need to go for a run or something.

 **Erin:** Not happening! It was difficult enough getting you into your dress, to begin with, I’m not helping you take it off; that’s your soon to be wife’s job, not mine!

 **Kelley:** My wife? Oh my god, I’m getting married today Er.

 **Erin:** Duh, you’re just figuring that out now?

 **Kelley:** No, just, wow, I’m getting married today. I’m getting married to Joey today.

 **Erin:** I hope you are getting married to Joey, or else I’m not sure why we are all here and in dresses.

 **Tobin:** Speak for yourself, I’m rocking this suit!

 **Kelley:** Tobs, I’m getting married.

 **Tobin:** Yep, think they would notice if we slipped her a drink to chill her out?

 **Christen:** Tobs!

 **Tobin:** Sorry, but I already checked in on Joe and her and Ash have had a few already. Ali is trying to control them at the moment, I figured it might be safer to hang with you guys.

Christen leans over and kisses Tobin’s cheek, “I’m glad you’re here; I missed you.”

 **Kelley:** Get a room!

 **Erin:** Can you two keep your tongues out of each other’s mouths long enough to make sure she doesn’t run, I need to check what the hold up is.

Christen and Tobin nod their heads and Kelley smirks at her sister and the couple. Erin leaves the room to head to where Joey and her crew are.

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

“Come on in, this place is lit!”

“Ash, that’s enough, you’re cut off!”

Erin opens the door and finds Ali trying to get a glass away from Ashlyn while Joey watches on and laughs at them.

 **Erin:** What’s the hold-up? Squirrel is going nuts waiting.

 **Ash:** Squirrel, nuts LOL!!

Ali shakes her head as she hands Ash a bottle of water.

 **Joey:** Maggie was having contractions earlier and they went to the hospital. It was a false alarm, so they are on their way back here; when they arrive, we will start. Should be anytime now.

 **Erin:** Okay. I’ll head back then. 

Erin walks back towards the room where Kelley is waiting and it dawns on her that she could have just messaged rather than walking back and forth between the rooms, oh well I needed the exercise anyway.

A few minutes after that they finally get the knock on the door they have been waiting for and take their positions. Soon after that, the officiant proclaims Joey and Kelley to be officially married. After sealing the deal with a long kiss in front of the small crowd of friends and family they make their way outside to an awaiting limo to take them to the Arboretum for pictures. Once they are done with all of the pictures, they head to their reception, drinking and dancing the night away. They couldn’t have asked for a more perfect day and night to officially start their lives together. 

A few days later they head out on the 2-hour drive to Montreal to meet up with the Immigration official for their interviews. It’s a tedious process which finds them interviewed and questioned individually and then together. They fill out a ton of paperwork and provide the official with written support from everyone they could think of to ask to verify that their relationship was on the up and up and not a scam. The official lets them know it will all be reviewed and they should receive notice of the findings within the next few months. They head back to Ottawa for a few days before Kelley needs to head back to the United States and join the US team for CONCACAF qualifying.

The next several months went by quickly for the couple even though they were barely able to spend any one on one time together with both their respective countries playing in games and then Joey heading back over to France to prep for the upcoming season. She arrives back at her shared apartment with Lindsay when her phone starts ringing.

 **Joey:** Hey Chris, what’s up?

 **Chrissy:** A letter showed up at my place today from Immigration for you.

 **Joey:** And what does it say?

 **Chrissy:** Hold on I wanted your permission before I opened it.

Joey grabs onto Lindsay’s hand as she hits the button to change it to speakerphone.

 **Joey:** Hurry up before I break Linds’ hand.

 **Chrissy:** Give me a sec, it’s a lot of mumble jumbo. Oh wow, congratulations your application for residency has been approved.

Joey starts screaming, jumping all around and crying at the same time. When she calms down a bit she asks for Chrissy to priority mail the letter to her and lets her know they will talk later, but she needs to call Kelley now.

Lindsay hugs and congratulates her, before making herself scarce.

**BEEP NEW MESSAGE**

**Spring Break Girl:** Are you able to talk at the moment? It’s important.

 **Kelley Wifey O’Hara:** Give me 15 and I’ll call you.

Joey waits anxiously for her phone to ring and when it finally does it scares her.

 **Joey:** Hey beautiful

 **Kelley:** Hi, what’s up?

 **Joey:** Chrissy called me a short time ago, the letter from Immigration ended up at her house.

 **Kelley:** Did she open it? And??

 **Joey:** She did and guess who is now eligible to enter and stay in the United States of America, besides you that is.

 **Kelley:** Really? Oh my god, that’s awesome.

 **Joey:** Are you crying baby?

 **Kelley:** Yeah, I just so happy that soon we can put this ordeal behind us and start our life together. I love you, Joe.

 **Joey:** I love you too Kel. I should go now, it’s getting late and I haven’t eaten any supper yet. Early training tomorrow. I will call you afterwards ok?

 **Kelley:** Okay, I really wish I could hold you in my arms right now. Goodnight my beautiful wife, sweet dreams.

 **Joey:** Night Peaches.

Joey heats up some leftovers and while she is eating sends out a message to Ashlyn.

**BEEP NEW MESSAGE**

**Little Canadian:** Guess who can now enter the US? This girl!!!!!

 **Ashy:** OMG!!!!!! That’s awesome kid, I’m so happy for you!! Have you told KO yet?

 **Little Canadian:** Just got off the phone with her, she was crying.

 **Ashy:** Truth be told I am too, ask Ali.

 **Little Canadian:** Tell her hi for me and give her a hug.

 **Ashy:** Done. So what are your plans now?

 **Little Canadian:** Make the World Cup team and then pursue and NWSL contract.

 **Ashy:** Yes!!! I can’t wait to have you back where you belong, with us.

 **Little Canadian:** Thanks Ash, love you. We’ll talk soon, I need to tell Tobs the news.

 **Ashy:** Love you too kid. Congrats!!

**BEEP NEW MESSAGE**

**Joey:** Yo Tobino, I’m back! Got my papers today.

 **Tobs:** OMG! That’s awesome kid! Can I tell Chris, she’s with me.

 **Joey:** Of course.

 **Tobs:** She says to tell you congratulations, and that she’s happy you and KO will finally be able to be together because she has been driving her nuts!!

 **Joey:** Sorry, not sorry, Pressy! Love you guys talk soon, I’m exhausted time for bed.

 **Tobs:** Night Joe, love ya.

Joey heads into her room, gets herself changed for bed, plugs in her phone and falls into the best sleep she has had in a long time. In Georgia, Kelley who was visiting her family is now celebrating with them at home.

 **Erin:** Have you spoken with her about her plans after the World Cup?

 **Kelley:** Her contract with PSG will be over, the plan has always been for her to sign with an NWSL team as soon as she received clearance.

 **Erin:** Any chance of her ending up in Jersey with you?

 **Kelley:** I don’t know, but I’m definitely going to put a bug in the coaching staff’s ear about her now and see if it can happen. Really comes down to it we have the spot available for her. Either way, I’m just happy that my wife is finally coming home.

 **Erin:** It’s still weird to think of you as being married.

 **Kelley:** Tell me about, I find myself looking at my ring sometimes and wondering if I’m dreaming but then I think of Joe and it’s all good.

 **Erin:** Be honest, your just happy she will be closer, so you can finally get laid!

 **Kelley:** Among other reasons yes. Phone sex just isn’t the same as the real thing.

 **Erin:** TMI

 **Kelley:** You started it.

**Skip ahead to the 2015 Women’s World Cup in Canada.**

Joey and Kelley have both successfully locked down positions on the rosters of their respective countries. At the beginning of the year, Joey had officially changed her last name to O’Hara and this will be the first time she plays with the name on her back, no pressure there whatsoever, it’s just the World Cup after all!

They are able to spend a few days together getting reacquainted before both joining their teams in select Canadian cities; In Joey’s case, she heads out to Edmonton while Kelley lands in Winnipeg.

Canada starts out the tournament on their home soil or turf in this case with a slim 1 – 0 win over China thanks to an extra-time penalty convert from their Captain Christine Sinclair. Kelley and her US mates watch the game and Kelley can’t help but smile every time she sees Joey on the screen or hears the name O’Hara being said by the commentators.

A few days later it’s the US’ turn to play their first game against Australia. Kelley doesn’t factor in the game as she watches it from the sidelines, but Joey not so secretly cheers for her friends wearing the red, white and blue as they defeat them by a final score of 3 – 1 with Christen scoring one of the US goals.

Joey sits out the next Canadian game as the team stumbles to a 0 – 0 draw with the team from New Zealand. The Canadian team wasn’t sharp and they were barely able to penetrate the defence of the opposition, let alone score. The team is read the riot act after the game.

Once again in the US’ next game, Kelley finds herself on the bench beside Ash watching at the US escapes with a scoreless draw against Sweden.

The final game of the group stage finds Joey and the Canadian team make the trip to Montreal and Olympic Stadium to take on the Netherlands. In front of a crowd of over 45,000 strong the Canadian team comes out strong, Joey getting the start, breaks through as is able to put the home team on top at the 10-minute mark and bring the crowd to their feet. Kelley screams her approval from her hotel room in Vancouver. After playing a better game than the previous one the Canadian seems on the verge of taking the victory only to have it snatched away on the 87th minute from the visitors, they have to settle for another draw. The Canadians managed to finish out the group stage a top with 5 points.

The last game of the group stage for the United States finds them taking on a team from Nigeria. It’s a rough game with Nigeria being issued numerous yellow cards from the referee and eventually finishing the game down a player as a result of a red. Abby Wambach is able to give the Americans a 1 – 0 lead and that’s all they need on their way to victory.

In the round of 16 Canada draws up against Switzerland and in front of the crowd in BC Place are able to send them home with a 1 – 0 victory over them to advance to the quarter-finals.

Kelley and her team draw Columbia in a match that sees the referee not afraid to reach into her pocket. In the first half she dishes out yellows to both Cheney and Rapinoe for the US, knocking both out of the next game. Shortly after the second half starts Colombian keeper Pérez comes way off her line and attempts a slide tackle on Alex Morgan, she misses and draws a straight red card from the referee as a result of her actions. The game restarts with Columbia going to bench for another keeper and soon afterward, Wambach missing on a penalty for the US. Soon afterwards Alex Morgan is able to convert off a misplay from the Colombian keeper and then after that Carli Lloyd steps up and seals the victory on another penalty kick.

The US advances past China PR in the quarter-finals by on a Carli Lloyd goal; a game which sees Kelley slotted as a midfielder and substituted early in the second half. Canada draws a tough opponent in England in theirs. On the strength of early goals from Jodie Taylor and Lucy Bronze, the Lionesses are able to knock out the host nation with a 2 – 1 victory. Canada’s lone goal coming from their Captain Christine Sinclair.

As disappointed as she is with her team being eliminated from contention, Joey catches the first available flight out to Montreal to see her wife and watch the United States play against the tough team from Germany featuring goalkeeper Nadine Angerer. Neither team is able to capitalize on their opportunities during the first half, with both Hope Solo and Angerer playing strong in goal. Germany is given a penalty off a questionable tackle from Julie Johnstone in the 60th minute but German striker Célia Šašić is unable to convert it, sending it just wide of the post. Alex Morgan who has taken a beating all game at the hands of the opposition is checked in the box in the 67th minute earning the United States a penalty; which Lloyd is able to bury catching Angerer diving the wrong way and making it 1 – 0 for the US. In the 75th minute, Joey along with Kelley’s family watches on as she is subbed in for Tobin. In the 84th minute Lloyd gets the ball deep and crosses it over, Kelley comes from out of nowhere and gets a foot on it guiding it to the back of the net and sending the crowd into a frenzy. Joey is standing and screaming in the stands and she knows the exact moment Kelley makes eye contact with her as a grin emerges on her face. The game finishes up and the United States are headed to the final against Japan.

Having a few days off the players finally, get to have a bit of chill time before the big game. Joey and Kelley take advantage of it to just hang out, do some sightseeing, shopping and just spend time together. Meeting up with the rest of the US players for supper one evening in Vancouver.

 **Ashlyn:** Sucks you guys got knocked out, would have been fun playing Canada in the final.

 **Joey:** Yeah, it would have been.

 **Ashlyn:** Any further along in the plans for your future?

 **Joey:** Yes, but I’m not at liberty to discuss them. I will say that I have accepted a position with an NWSL team, but even Kelley doesn’t know which one yet.

 **Kelley:** She refuses to tell me until after the final is over.

 **Joey:** You need to be focused on bringing home the World Cup not where I’m going to be playing in a couple of weeks.

 **Ali:** I agree with Joey. We are all excited for you and can’t wait to have you back with us.

 **Joey:** Thanks, Kriegs. I can’t wait to be back. France has been good to me, but I’m happy to be coming home and to finally be able to spend some quality time with my wife.

 **Kelley:** That’s me, I’m her wife!

 **Ashlyn:** We know KO!

Joey kisses Kelley on the cheek because she looks so cute at the moment.

It’s the day of the final and BC Place is buzzing, the crowd of over 50,000 anxious for the game between the United States and Japan to get underway. The game gets underway and the US are on the attack, earning a corner in the 3rd minute Megan Rapinoe strikes it across the box and Lloyd redirects it into the netting. Not content with just 1 goal the US continues to push for more with Tobin Heath being taken done outside the box in the 5th minute, the ball once again finds the magic foot of Lloyd and she makes it 2 – 0 in the first 5 minutes of the game. 10 minutes after that Lauren Holiday makes it 3 and then Lloyd connects on her third goal of the game a minute later with a long chip over the goalkeeper. In the 27th minute, the Japanese players find a way to get the ball past Solo to get on the board. The score stands at 4 – 1 in the US’ favour heading into the second half.

Japan gets their second goal of the game in the 52nd minute, courtesy of an own goal from Julie Johnstone. 2 minutes after that Tobin finds the back of the net to make it 5 – 2 in favour of the US. Joey stands up when she sees Kelley warming up on the sidelines and subsequently being subbed in, in the 61st minute. The clock keeps counting and the closer it gets the end, the more Joey’s heart rate increases. Finally, the whistle blows and the crowd goes wild with the US’ victory.

As the crowd filters out of the stadium, the players are still on the field celebrating and taking pictures with their medals, the trophy and family and friends. Joey is able to find Kelley with a bit of help and wraps her in her arms, before kissing her.

 **Joey:** I’m so proud of you. I love you. Go celebrate with your team, I’ll see you after.

 **Kelley:** Love you too babe, and Joe, my jersey looks good on you but it will look even better off of you later tonight.

 **Erin:** Seriously you just win the World Cup and all you’re thinking about is sex?

Joey and Kelley both look at her as if to say yeah so.

 **Erin:** You guys are made for each other, I’ll see you after Kel, make sure you shower because you stink!

Later that night or possibly early the next morning Kelley and Joey are laying in bed after Kelley was successful in removing not only her jersey from Joey’s back but everything else as well.

 **Kelley:** Are you going to tell me now, which team you are going to be playing with?

 **Joey:** Papers haven’t been finalized yet, so I can’t; once I sign you will be the first to know. 


	10. Chapter 10

One week later and Joey and Kelley are sitting on the couch in her apartment in Jersey watching a movie when Joey’s phone rings. She checks the caller id before answering it and then promptly gets up and walks towards the bedroom.

 **Joey:** Hello

 **Agent:** Hey Joey, good news the league has approved your signing with …. They need you there tomorrow to sign the papers, get geared up and ready to practice with the team. I’ll let you sort out your travel details with your wife and accommodations will be looked after once you arrive.

 **Joey:** Perfect, thank you. I will catch a flight out first thing tomorrow. Goodnight.

Joey returns to the living area, where Kelley is waiting for her. She retakes her spot on the couch.

 **Joey:** That was my agent, I’m flying out tomorrow to officially sign with my new team.

 **Kelley:** I guess if you are flying out it’s not Sky Blue.

 **Joey:** Sorry babe.

 **Kelley:** So, where is it?

 **Joey:** I know you don’t have to rejoin your team for another few days, so I was hoping you would like to come with me when I sign.

 **Kelley:** Yes! But where Joe, c’ mon please tell me.

Kelley does her best impression of sad puppy dog eyes.

 **Joey:** I’m going to …. the bedroom to pack. Are you coming?

 **Kelley:** I better be after you keep teasing me.

 **Joey:** I promise I won’t leave you hanging in that respect babe, but as for the team; how about I book our tickets and you find out where we are going when we arrive at the airport.

 **Kelley:** Joey, baby, please tell me!!!

 **Joey:** They wear blue and white

 **Kelley:** That really doesn’t help me. I know it’s not the Spirit or Sky Blue.

 **Joey:** Nope!

 **Kelley:** I hate you!

Joey pulls her in and kisses her, “No you don’t, you love me.”

 **Kelley:** That I do.

 **Joey:** Help me pack and once it’s done, I’ll show you how much I love you.

 **Kelley:** Deal. 

Once Joey finishes packing up her couple bags worth of belongings and while Kelley packs a bag for herself; Joey takes the time to book two tickets for them in the morning.

Joey wraps her arms around Kelley from behind and kisses her shoulder, “You ready for bed yet?” “Yes.”

Joey checks that the alarm is set before helping her wife remove her clothing, she takes a moment and looks at the figure in front of her before shedding her clothes as well.

Kelley lays back on the bed and Joey and her kiss slowly, passionately; Joey can feel Kelley’s hands gripping her hair pulling her in tighter and deeper until she lets out a loud moan and comes up for air. Looking at her wife’s blown out eyes, she knows that she wants her just as badly as she does. She tilts her head and kisses her way down, stopping and lightly sucking on her pulse point but not enough to leave much of a mark. Knowing it may be a while before they are together again Joey makes sure to appreciate Kelley’s shoulders, collarbones and finally her breasts by slowly running her tongue over them and kissing them. She teases the little nubs before capturing them in her teeth and tugging on them, knowing full well it will make Kelly rise up to meet her and when she does; she holds her hips and takes her time appreciating her wife’s sculpted abdomen area and the v that leads to where she wants to be most. She runs her hand over the slick area and licks her lips when Kelley lets out a loud moan. Holding Kelley’s hips up she moves down and slides her fingers through the folds before licking the juices off them. She takes two fingers and inserts them, slowly moving them in and out curling them up to hit the spot, she picks it up a notch and works her fingers faster and harder, pressing down on Kelley’s clit with her thumb. She removes her thumb and attaches her mouth licking, sucking and biting the spot, she feels Kelley tighten up and let out a moan before releasing. Removing her fingers, she spreads the folds and licks them clean.

Feeling herself close to releasing she moves and situates herself between Kelley’s legs so that they can rub against each other. Kelley catching on to this increases the movement and soon Joey lets out a moan as the friction sends her overboard. Moving up to lay beside Kelley, it doesn’t take long before Kelley feels the need to fuck and taste her as well. They fall asleep entangled in each other.

The next morning the alarm starts beeping and although neither wants to get up, they know they have to. After showering together and then getting dressed, they grab a quick bite to eat and coffee before heading to the airport. Getting out of the cab at the airport, Kelley is still unaware of where they are headed.

 **Joey:** We need to check-in for the flight and our baggage.

 **Kelley:** Finally!

They head over to the United Airlines line and wait for their turn. Once they are called up their destination is revealed.

 **Kelley:** We’re going to Boston? You’re signing with the Breakers?

 **Joey:** Yep, it was the best fit; they were looking for someone to help with their offence and it was the closest I could get to you.

 **Kelley:** They wear blue and white I get it now. I can’t wait to play against you; wait we play the Breakers in two weeks.

 **Joey:** I know, hopefully, I’ll be playing by then.

 **Kelley:** You will be, the Breakers need all the help they can get in the scoring department.

 **Joey:** Yeah, they really do.

After landing in Boston, they are met by a representative from the Breakers and driven to the Stadium where the team is currently training. They are led into a room where they drop their bags and Joey goes through the process of signing on the dotted line before being shown her Breakers #6 O’Hara jersey. They take some pictures of her wearing it as does Kelley before they head out to the field to meet her new team. Of course, the players are curious when they see Kelley on the sidelines, but it soon makes sense when they are introduced to the Breakers new signing Canadian International Jordan O’Hara. Fortunately for Joey, she has met some of the players before, so she isn’t completely in the dark. Joey and Kelley watch the practice for a bit before Joey is lead away to get geared up and her housing solidified. She finds out that she will be placed in a shared apartment with Kassey Kallman a defender on the team. Kelley seems to approve of the roommate choice so she goes with it.

After the training session is over, Joey mingles with the players getting to know them a bit better while Kelley chats with the goalkeeper and fellow USWNT member Alyssa Naeher.

 **Alyssa:** Let me get this straight, you didn’t know she was signing with us until this morning?

 **Kelley:** No. She wasn’t allowed to talk about it until everything was approved by the league; it complicated things a bit, her being an International player.

 **Alyssa:** I watched her at the World Cup and she has some moves; hopefully they transfer over to our team.

 **Kelley:** She knows the expectations are on her to provide a spark for the offence and she’s up for it.

 **Alyssa:** Hope so. When are you rejoining Sky Blue?

 **Kelley:** I’m heading back tomorrow, I’ll rejoin the team for practice on Friday. I’m not eligible to play in our next game, so I wasn’t rushing back.

 **Alyssa:** I hear you; I’m not playing the next game either, but I needed to get my head back in the game. Watching Solo play all the games was difficult.

 **Kelley:** Have faith that your time will come Lys. Don’t forget I spent a good chunk of the tourney riding the pine beside you.

 **Alyssa:** And you made the most of the playing time you got. Looks like the wife is trying to get your attention, talk to you later KO. 

Kelley walks over to where Joey is surrounded by her teammates and wraps her arm around her waist before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

“You guys are too cute!”

 **Kelley:** Shut it, McCaffrey. So, what’s happening?

 **Joey:** We were just finalizing plans for supper, but they decided you weren’t invited to join us because you’re the enemy now.

Kelley looks over towards Steph McCaffrey and Kristie Mewis, “Really? I guess the next game we play against each other I will show you exactly how much of an enemy I am.”

The four players shore up their plans for later. McCaffrey offers to drive them and drop them off at the apartment complex after.

The next morning Joey and Kelley wake up to the sound of music coming through the walls and decide it’s time to get up. Walking out to the eating area, they find Kassey dancing away while cooking breakfast.

 **Joey:** Morning

 **Kassey:** Crap, I’m sorry; did the music wake you?

They both nod their heads.

 **Kassey:** I’ll turn it down, forgot I wasn’t alone in here anymore. Do you guys want some breakfast?

 **Kelley:** Yes, please!

 **Joey:** Kel, never turns down food.

They sit down to eat and to get to know each other a bit better.

 **Kassey:** You excited for practice today?

 **Joey:** I can’t wait!

 **Kelley:** She’s excited alright, we barely slept last night, she kept me awake with her bantering.

 **Kassey:** So, I did hear someone yell, “Shut the fuck up, last night?”

They all laugh and Kelley nods her head.

Eventually, they all head back into their rooms to get ready to go. Joey puts on her Breakers training gear and packs her go-bag for the first time while Kelley gets dressed and repacks her bag to leave after their session.

 **Kassey:** Looking good.

 **Joey:** Thanks.

 **Kassey:** Ready to go?

 **Joey:** Ready as I’ll ever be.

Kassey drives them to the field and shows them where the players park while using it. They get out of the car and walks towards the field, Kelley stops Joey and kisses her, “Good luck kiss.” Before they are in the sightlines of the others. They hold hands and make their way towards the bench on the sidelines where the remainder of the players are getting ready. Joey sits down and gets her socks, cleats and shin-guards in place.

“O’Hara!” Both Kelley and Joey look to where the yell came from.

 **Joey:** I think he means me, babe, go take a seat; I’ll see you after.

Joey jogs over and joins her team for practice as Kelley finds a place to sit in the stands. Kelley plays on her phone and seeing the pictures of Joey in her Breakers jersey, she knows she can post it now on her social media.

“Jordan O’Hara #6, Boston Breakers. I’m so proud of you.”

(Insert picture here.)

Kelley posts it and a few minutes later her phone starts ringing, she isn’t surprised at all to see Ashlyn’s picture popping up on her screen.

 **Kelley:** S’up Ash?

 **Ashlyn:** Joey signed with Boston?

 **Kelley:** Yeah, for the remainder of the season.

 **Ashlyn:** That’s awesome! Is she around? I called her first, but there was no answer.

 **Kelley:** I’m actually watching her practice with the Breakers right now. I’ll get her to call you after ok?

 **Ashlyn:** Sounds good! Later KO

 **Kelley:** Bye Harris.

After running through some skills and set plays, they take a water break to set up for a scrimmage. Kelley notices that Joey has put on the same colour pinney as McCaffrey and starts off up top with her and Kyah Simon another recent signing from the Australian team.

Intrigued by the combination, Kelley sees an instant connection between them along with Mewis and Rafinha. “Crap, we might be in trouble if they get going,” she thinks and continues to watch on.

The scrimmage comes to an ending and Joey is flying after scoring two goals during it and assisting on a Simon goal as well. Naeher in goal has probably never been happier for a practice to come to an end after she was pummeled with shots.

**Kelley:** That was awesome babe; I haven’t seen you smile like that in quite awhile.

 **Joey:** It was so fun Kel. I know you need to get to the airport soon, Alyssa volunteered to drive us.

Joey kisses her on the cheek, before sitting down to remove her stuff.

They head to the airport, Joey and Kelley hug and exchange a quick kiss before the Sky Blue player heads to the gate for her flight back home. Alyssa and Joey grab a bite to eat on the way back and then Joey gets dropped off at the apartment. Letting herself in she finds Kassey on the couch reading, which she stops once Joey comes in.

 **Kassey:** She get off alright?

 **Joey:** Yeah, I’m going to grab a quick shower, do you want to head out and get some groceries afterwards? I know my wife ate a lot of your food.

 **Kassey:** She did, but it’s ok; when my boyfriend is here, he can eat yours!

 **Joey:** Deal!

Jump ahead to the following Wednesday and the number one team in the league, the Chicago Red Stars are in town to play the Breakers. The Red Stars roster is bolstered by the return of all of their players from the World Cup including a few of Joey’s Canadian teammates. She caught up with Karina Leblanc and Melissa Tancredi for supper the previous night. Leblanc wouldn’t be getting the start in the game but Tancredi would be and promised there would be no going easy on their fellow Canadian.

Joey is nervous for her debut but is calmed by the presence of Kelley in the stands, who arrived earlier in the day. The game starts with both teams exchanging chances and the goalkeepers being called upon early in the game to come up big. The Red Stars continue to break through the Boston defence and pepper Naeher with shots and in the 41st minute, Alyssa Mautz takes a weak shot which Tancredi is able to get a foot on and redirect past Naeher to put them ahead. Tanc smiles at Joey and she jogs back upfield.

In the 69th minute, Joey is finally able to help get the Breakers on the board as she drops a ball into the box which Simon is able to get a head-on and redirect into the goal. In the 85th minute, Kristie Mewis sends a shot in and the fans react as it makes contact with the post. Then in the 89th minute, the Breakers defence breaks down and Sofia Huerta and Christen Press are able to convert on the eventual winner. The final whistle blows with the Red Stars defeating the Breakers by a score of 2 – 1.

Joey is disappointed with the loss, by overall feels like she put in a decent effort for her new team. She isn’t able to spend any time with Kelley after the game as she had to head back home for an early practice the next day. They know they will see each other in a matter of days anyway as the Breakers next game is against Sky Blue in New Jersey. 


	11. Chapter 11

Skip ahead and its game day as the Boston Breakers are in town to take on Sky Blue FC at Yurcak Field. Sky Blue unbeaten in their last two games is looking to extend their winning streak against the lowly Breakers team. Both teams have been battling all season long to avoid the dreaded bottom spot.

Bragging rights are at stake in the O’Hara household as it’s the first time that the now-married couple Kelley and Jordan O’Hara have played against each other in the NWSL since exchanging vows.

The teams line up opposite each other as they wait for the signal to make their way onto the field. Joey is getting the start upfront and is lined up in the tunnel behind her roommate Kassey as she awaits the first whistle. Kelley wearing the #19 for Sky Blue is lined up a bit further back in the corridor and watches her wife nervously move around. Both players are aware that Kelley’s parents have made the trip up from Georgia for the game and Joey especially feels the need to try and impress her inlaws with her on-field play. They start the walkout and line up for the anthem. Once that is completed they head over for last-minute instructions before the game starts.

The teams make their way onto the field and take their positions, Joey and Kelley make eye contact with each other and smile as the whistle blows. Sky Blue comes out flying off the start leaving the Breakers stumbling and Naeher being forced to make a couple of early saves. In the 13th minute, Kallman is stripped of the ball by Sky Blue player Katy Freels, who then proceeds to take it deeper into the Breakers end before servicing the ball into the box where a wide-open Kelley connects with it and puts it behind a helpless Naeher for her first goal of the season.

Sky Blue continues to press and attack and while Joey does her best to keep her team in the game. Joey’s pass meant for Mewis is picked off by Christie Rampone, who then dishes off to a racing Sam Kerr who then directs it towards a charging Kelley who makes no mistake finishing the play off. 36 minutes into the game and Sky Blue leads 2 – 0 on the back of Kelley’s brace.

Things start to calm down a bit after the goal, Naeher tips a shot from far over the bar, and the teams head into the half with the team from New Jersey in the lead.

Coach Tom Durkin goes off on the Breakers during the half time break, but it has little effect on their play as in the 52nd minute Kelley is instrumental in starting a play with the end result being Sam Kerr finding the back of the net over a charging Naeher for her 2nd goal of the season in only her 3rd game.

The 82nd minute finds Sky Blue making a change in goal, bringing on the rookie Aubrey Bledsoe for her first appearance in a Sky Blue uniform and in the NWSL. The Breakers are able to capitalize on a defensive miscue by the home team and Joey welcomes the rookie keeper to the league with a lazer to the top corner, making the score 3 – 1. The Breakers have a few opportunities near the end but aren’t able to get another past the keeper. Sky Blue takes the victory for their third in a row.

Kelley and Joey meet on the field and hug, “Good game Joe.” “Thanks, was it really necessary for you to score two though?” “Yep, had to shut McCaffrey up. So I guess supper’s on you.” “Yeah, are your parents joining us?” “Of course.” They separate and go about their regular post-game routine. Once they have gotten showered and changed into street clothes, they meet up with Karen and Dan at Kelley’s favourite restaurant to eat.

 **Karen:** How are you liking Boston so far Joey?

 **Joey:** I really like the city, there’s so much to do and see; I just wish our team was performing better on the field.

 **Dan:** You had a nice goal tonight.

 **Joey:** Thanks, but Kel, had two and I coughed up the ball resulting in one of them.

 **Kelley:** Admit it, you were distracted looking at me.

 **Joey:** Making a little, but don’t let it go to your head.

 **Kelley:** I won’t and I was watching you tonight as well, I saw your little nutmeg move on Hayley.

**Karen:** So, what’s up next for you guys?

 **Kelley:** I’m playing in our game against the Flash and then heading to join the US team for the Victory tour.

 **Joey:** Maybe the Breakers stand a chance at winning a game or two while you guys are away from your teams.

Kelley laughs at the comment, which earns her a smack on the arm from Joey.

 **Kelley:** High hopes much Joey?

 **Joey:** I’m playing for the last place team I can only look up Babe.

Joey’s phone starts buzzing, looking at it she finds a message from Kassey informing her she needs to get back to the hotel there’s been a change in plans; they are driving home tonight, rather than staying over. 

**Joey:** Kel, I need to get back to the hotel. We are heading back to Boston tonight rather than in the morning. Sorry to cut this evening short.

 **Karen** : It’s okay Joey, we understand.

They all hug before Kelley drives Joey back to the hotel.

 **Kelley:** You could stay with me tonight and fly back tomorrow.

 **Joey:** I don’t think that would go over to well with the coaching staff.

Kelley follows Joey up to her room and watches her pack up. Once she is done, they hold each other and share a long, passionate kiss; that leaves both of them more than a little turned on.

 **Joey:** Awesome, now I get to sit on a bus for 5 hours with blue lips.

 **Kelley:** We could fix that right now babe.

 **Joey:** Can’t, I need to be downstairs in 5 minutes and I know what you are thinking; we are not going for a record right now.

 **Kelley:** You’re no fun!

 **Joey** : I’m plenty of fun, just ask my wife.

Joey picks up her bags, “Let’s go Kel.”

They head down to the awaiting bus and hug each other again, before exchanging a quick kiss.

“You can do better than that O’Hara’s, come on give us a show!”

“Shut up McCaffrey! 

**Kelley:** I love you, Joe

 **Joey:** I love you too Peaches. Put me on the list for the game in Pittsburgh, I’ll be there.

 **Kelley** : Done. Message me when you get home ok?

Joey nods and she makes her way on to the bus to take her seat beside Kassey.

The bus drives away and Kelley stands there watching it disappear into the darkness of the night.


	12. Chapter 12

6 Days Later

Joey and the Breakers are at home for a game against the Seattle Reign, while Kelley and Sky Blue take on the Western New York Flash at Yurcak Field.

Joey gets the start upfront on the already wet field at Soldiers Field Soccer Stadium. The Breakers play well to start as the skies open back up and the rain begins to fall once again. The Reign come close to taking the lead on the board in the 9th minute when Kristie Mewis plays the ball back to Naeher, Naeher struggles with controlling the pass on the wet surface and almost directs the ball into her own net; she is able to recover quickly and prevent it from crossing the line though. The Breakers are able to continue pressing the Reign and have a few chances on goal, none really putting Reign keeper Caroline Stanley to the test.

In the 11th minute, Naeher is able to get her hands on a shot from just outside the box, bobbling it but quickly scooping up the rebound before any damage is done. In the 24th minute, the Reign are awarded a corner kick which Kim Little takes and dishes into the box, Naeher gets a hand on it but is unable to punch it out, Beverly Yanez is able to jump on the rebound and put it in the net for the first marker of the game.

10 minutes later and Joey heads her head on a cross from Suzane Pires, knocking it off the crossbar and behind Stanley to tie the game at 1.

In the 58th minute Little is taken down in the box by Breakers player Julie King who is given a yellow card on the play and a penalty kick is awarded. The whistle blows and Little makes no mistake in slotting the ball past a diving Naeher to put the Reign back on top.

The teams continue to exchange chances but aren’t able to at the scoreline. In the 82nd minute, King is issued her second yellow card of the game for pulling back Yanez and is automatically shown the red, leaving the Breakers to finish out the rest of the game down a player.

The final whistle blows with the Reign taking the 2 – 1 victory.

Joey goes through the regular motions after the game and her and Kassey head back to the apartment.

In the meantime, at Yurcak Field, Kelley has just scored a top-shelf against Flash keeper Chantel Jones off a dish from Kerr to tie their game up at 1 in the 52nd minute of play. Heading into the last few minutes of play it looks at though the game will end in a draw until Flash player Elizabeth Eddy slips her coverage in the box and gets a head-on putting it past Cameron and giving the Flash the win in the 89th minute.

Kelley finishes off doing an interview after the game, signs some autographs and then heads inside to do some recovery before showering and heading back to her apartment with Sam Kerr and Nikki Stanton.

Kelley turns the key to unlock the apartment door and finds the couple parked on the couch in front of the TV. She looks on the coffee table and sees an empty plate, which she knows once held the leftover pasta she was planning on eating right now.

 **Kelley:** Really Sam, you ate my pasta again, why can’t you ever eat your own food.

 **Sam:** Wasn’t me.

 **Kelley:** So, I guess that red smudge on your face is lipstick then huh?

Sam reaches up in an attempt to wipe away whatever mark Kelley sees.

 **Kelley:** Uh-huh, so much for it not being you. Next time eat your own food, now I’m hungry and I really don’t want to eat cereal.

Kelley mumbles to herself as she dishes out a large bowl of the sugar covered flakes and adds milk. She carries it into her bedroom and sits down, getting comfy before Facetiming Joey.

The call connects and Kelley smiles when she sees her wife already curled up in bed.

 **Kelley:** How was your game?

Kelley munches on the cereal.

 **Joey:** I scored, we lost, the usual. Are you eating cereal?

 **Kelley:** Yeah, the Aussie stole my pasta again.

Joey laughs, “I thought you had learned to always make a double serving for when Sam is around.”

 **Kelley:** I forgot.

 **Joey:** How was your game, Babe?

 **Kelley:** I scored and we lost in the 89th minute.

 **Joey:** Shit, that sucks. When do you leave to join the US team?

 **Kelley:** They actually pushed it back a couple of days, so we all get to play in our next NWSL game if we want to. We play in Houston, so if Carli decides she is playing then I’m going to as well. Who do you guys have next?

 **Joey:** Portland, we’re going to get killed.

Kelley laughs and nods in agreement, “Have fun with that.”

 **Joey:** I can’t wait to be able to spend time with you in Pittsburgh.

 **Kelley:** I might not play in the game you know.

 **Joey:** Then I can watch you being cute sitting on the bench. Either way, you need to kick your roommate out after the game, because I miss you.

 **Kelley:** We could always do something about that right now.

 **Joey:** Babe, normally I would be all over that, but watching you eat cereal isn’t sexy in the least.

 **Kelley:** What about if I take my shirt off while I’m doing it?

 **Joey:** How about you take everything off?

 **Kelley:** I can definitely do that.

Joey sees the screen move as Kelley puts her bowl on the nightstand, walks over and locks her door and then quickly removes her clothing before sitting back down on the bed naked.

 **Kelley:** Better?

 **Joey:** Much.

 **Kelley:** Your turn, lose the clothes.

Joey sets the phone down leaving it so Kelley sees her ceiling as she locks her door and strips out of her clothes. She picks the phone back up, “Now what?”

 **Kelley:** I think it’s time for you to break in what’s in your nightstand drawer.

 **Joey:** You know I’m not really comfy with doing it myself Kel.

 **Kelley:** I’m here with you and I’m going to be doing the same thing. Relax Joe, trust me, you will like it.

 **Joey:** I would much rather you here doing it to me.

 **Kelley:** Seriously, stop being so god damn stubborn and take out the vibrator.

Joey laughs before doing as she is told. She shows Kelley the toy.

 **Kelley:** Prop your phone Babe, I want to see and hear you come. I’ll do the same. Ready?

 **Joey:** Yeah.

Kelley watches and listens on as Joey starts to react to the feeling of the toy against her and inside of her. Her wife’s moaning in her ear allows her to find her own rhythm and soon with the combination of stimulus she is verging on coming, but she tries to hold out until she hears the whimper that Joey emits just before her release. She hears the sound and is soon joining her in the rippled bliss. Kelley removes the vibrator from herself, turns it off and lays back when she looks over at the screen she sees Joey stretched out with her eyes closed and presumably on the verge of falling asleep.

 **Kelley:** Night Canada, love you.

She hears Joey mumbles something which sounds like “love 2” and then the connection cuts out.

Kelley laughs at the fact of how predictable her wife is when it comes to orgasms and sleeping. Checking her alarm for the next day, Kelley plugs in the phone, gets under the covers and reaches over to turn her lamp off before calling it a night.

Midweek finds both players boarding flights with Joey heading to the unfriendly confines of Providence Park in Portland and Kelley facing her USWNT mates Carli Lloyd, Morgan Brian and Meghan Klingenberg at BBVA Compass Stadium in Houston.

Joey and her fellow Canadian on the Breakers Nkem Ezurike, meet up with their teammates Christine Sinclair and Kaylyn Kyle for supper before the game the following day.

 **Christine:** Are you flying directly to Pittsburgh after the game Joe?

 **Joey:** No, Durkin is making me fly back to Boston with the team. I’m catching a flight out of Logan at 6 am, so I’ll be in Pittsburgh in the morning, the game isn’t until 7:00 pm. I’ll stay 2 nights and then fly back to Boston so I can practice and then ride the bus to Washington.

 **Christine:** Hopefully you will be able to spend some time with Kelley while you’re there.

 **Joey:** Already told her to kick her roommate out once I arrive.

 **Christine:** We don’t want to hear about your sex life Winters, sorry O’Hara. Yeah, that’s gonna take some time to get used to.

They go on to talk about other things before calling it an early night. Sinc offers to drive Joey and Nkem back to their hotel. When they arrive, both Breakers players go to get out of the car.

 **Christine:** Winters, wait up for a sec.

 **Joey:** S’up Sinc?

 **Christine:** Be honest with me kid – Is everything okay with you?

 **Joey:** Yeah, I’m okay, just a little frustrated that’s all.

 **Christine:** About? You know you can talk to me right?

 **Joey:** I do. It’s mostly the fact that I’ve spent more time on the phone with Kelley than in person since we got married; I miss her, I’m lonely.

 **Christine:** I get it. My advice is for you to make your time together in Pittsburgh count. There is only a little over a month left in the season, you can make it; you’ve been through worse.

 **Joey:** Way worse, thanks Sinc.

The following evening the Breakers line up against the Thorns in their home red uniforms. It takes 16 minutes for the Paul Riley led Thorns to get on the board courtesy of a bender from the top of the box off returning England international Jodie Taylor. In the 36th minute, the Breakers catch a major break when an attempted cross from Stephanie McCaffrey is directed by Kat Williamson past Michelle Betos and into the Thorns net for an own goal.

It doesn’t take long for the Thorns to rebound from the error as in the 49th minute McCall Zerboni traps a pass from Allie Long and one touches it past Naeher to put them back on top. 4 minutes later they are back at it with Long passing off to Sinclair, who directs the ball towards the goalmouth, Naeher dives out to direct it out but it ends up on Zerboni’s laces and then in the netting giving her a brace on the evening. A minute later off the restart the Thorn gain possession and Meleana Shim beats Naeher on a shot from outside the box giving the Thorns a commanding 4 – 1 lead.

In the 66th minute the Thorns cross centre and Zerboni sends a diagonal pass across to Tobin Heath who is charging down the sideline, Heath works her magic and get the ball back to Long who has a wide-open net in front of her and makes no mistake in putting it behind her USWNT teammate Naeher for the 5th Thorns goal of the game. Joey looks over to the sideline almost hoping to see her number come up on the board but it doesn’t and her long night continues.

The 69th minute has Kristie Mewis striking a hard shot on goal, Betos knocks it down and smothers the rebound. In the 87th minute, the referee blows his whistle and points to the spot as a result of an Emily Menges handball in the box. Mewis steps up to take it and catches Betos diving the wrong way.

Final Score Portland Thorns 5 vs Boston Breakers 2

Joey shakes hands with the opposition and congratulates them, before making a quick return to her team's bench, grabbing some water and then heading in to listen to another long-winded speech from their coach.

In Houston, Sky Blue fairs better as they defeat the Dash by a final score of 2 – 0 on goals by Nadim and Kerr. 

Joey gets back to the hotel room after having supper with her team, gets changed, and climbs into bed. She sends Kelley a quick message before plugging the phone in and calling it a night.

**New Message**

**Spring Break Girl:** Hey Peaches, I miss you; can’t wait until Pittsburgh, see you soon, love you.

By the time her roommate for the trip Kyah Simon makes it back to the room, Joey is out cold and dreaming of her wife’s sexy freckles.


	13. Chapter 13

Joey anxiously awaits Kelley’s appearance in the Marriott lobby. She messaged Kelley when she landed letting her know she had arrived. Kelley was tied up with team breakfast/meeting and unable to meet her at the airport, so Joey ended up grabbing a cab to their hotel. Receiving no response to her last message, Joey sits in a chair in the lobby, scanning the newspaper that someone left behind.

Joey jumps when she hears a voice behind her, “How’s my little Canadian doing?” “Ashy!” Joey stands up and wraps her arms around the blonde keeper.

 **Ashlyn:** KO, is going to be a bit longer, she gave me her keycard so you can drop your stuff and then you can hang with me until they get out of their meeting.

 **Joey:** Sounds good.

They head up and Joey drops her bag off, noticing a Tarheel's t-shirt laying on one of the beds.

 **Joey:** Who is Kelley’s roommate this trip?

 **Ashlyn:** Whit. Don’t worry she has already made plans to crash elsewhere tonight.

 **Joey:** Good, it’s been way too long since Kel and I have had any alone time.

 **Ashlyn:** Fancy way of saying you need to get laid.

Joey laughs and nods.

They head in Ashlyn’s room and sit on the bed.

 **Joey:** How are things with you and Kriegs?

 **Ashlyn:** Good. We miss having you on the Spirit with us.

 **Joey:** I really like the girls on the Breakers, but it’s frustrating losing all the time. I feel bad for Alyssa always taking the loses even when she stands on her head.

 **Ashlyn:** Lys can handle it. That was a beautiful goal you scored against Bledsoe, no chance any keeper would have stopped it, even me.

 **Joey:** Yeah, I hit that perfect. Are you playing tonight Ash?

Ashlyn nods, “I’m starting, playing the first half, then Hope will finish it out.”

 **Joey:** What about Kel?

 **Ashlyn:** She’s on the sub list, but her ankle has been bothering her, so it’ll be up to the team if she plays or not. Ali is getting the start. That reminds me, you are sitting with Kyle at the game.

 **Joey:** Kyle’s here? Awesome! I haven’t seen him in forever.

 **Ashlyn:** Just try and stay out of trouble this time, ok?

 **Joey:** He was right, the referee did need to borrow someone’s glasses.

 **Ashlyn:** He did, but you were on the field in the middle of a game and encouraging his yelling.

 **Joey:** Totally worth the yellow!

 **Ashlyn:** Take it being married hasn’t chilled you out.

 **Joey:** Maybe if I was actually in the same city as my wife it would, because seriously phone sex isn’t helping; if anything, it’s making it worse!

The hotel room door opens and Rapinoe enters along with Ali and Kelley. Joey climbs off the bed and runs over to her wife, jumping in her arms.

 **Kelley:** So, I guess that means you’re happy to see me.

 **Joey:** You have no idea.

 **Kelley:** How about we go back to my room and you show me.

 **Joey:** Lead the way baby.

Kelley slides the keycard in and when the green light flashes quickly opens the door, pulling Joey in with her before pushing the younger woman up against the wall and forcefully joining their mouths together.

“Ahem” They separate and rather sheepishly look towards Whitney, Tobin and Kling in the room.

Joey pushes away from Kelley before running over to her Tarheels family and hugging them.

 **Tobin:** How are you kid?

 **Joey:** Better now that I’m here with you guys and Kelley of course.

 **Kelley:** Thanks, babe.

 **Tobin:** Sinc told me, you could use a cheer up and us Tarheels stick together. Plus, Kling is from here, so she knows all the cool places to hang.

 **Whitney:** We’ll leave you two, to catch up. We are all hanging tomorrow for lunch. I’ll be back in an hour and I expect you both to be wearing clothes when I return.

They all laugh at the insinuation before the group of three players head out of the room.

 **Kelley:** What’s going on Joe? Why do you need a cheer up?

 **Joey:** I miss you Peaches, I miss falling asleep and waking up with you beside me.

 **Kelley:** I miss you too Canada, but there are only a few weeks left in the season and then we’ll be back together.

 **Joey:** And then comes the call for International duty and you leaving again.

 **Kelley:** We are professional soccer players Joe, this is our life and how it goes. I don’t like being away from you either, but it’s only going to get worse heading towards the Olympics. Plus, I’m not the only one who will be called away.

 **Joey:** Unless there is an injury Kel, I’m not making the Canadian Olympic roster.

 **Kelley:** Don’t underestimate yourself, babe, you have made an impact with your play on the Breakers.

 **Joey:** I hope so, it will make dealing with Durkin’s shit all worth it to get that call.

 **Kelley:** C’mon, let’s get reacquainted before Whit returns. We can’t have sex yet, but we can still have some PG fun.

Kelley leads them over and on to the bed and it takes no time at all for them to become engaged in a full-on make-out session. They separate when the need for more takes over.

Kelley pulls back the covers and climbs under them, signalling for Joey to join her; which she does.

 **Kelley:** Alarms set, I would like nothing more than to fall asleep with you in my arms right now Joe.

They get comfy together and Joey shivers as Kelley’s hand slides under her shirt and pulls her in tight.

Whitney returns to the room and smiles at the couple sleeping before climbing into her own bed and doing the same.

The alarm starts beeping far too soon for Joey and Kelley’s liking. Kelley reaches behind her and turns it off.

 **Kelley:** Babe, I need to get up and get ready now.

 **Joey:** Five more minutes.

 **Whitney:** Give her 10 minutes KO, I won’t let you fall back asleep.

They laugh, “Thanks Whit.” Soon enough the time passes and Kelley really needs to get up. Joey watches and she makes her way around the room packing her bag and changing into her warmups.

 **Whitney:** Time to go KO, I’ll meet the two of you in the lobby, don’t be late!

They exchange a soft good luck kiss before they head out the door and to the elevator. When they get down to the lobby Joey and Kelley disconnect their hands and walk towards the team and family members in attendance.

“OOOOO CANADA!!!”

“Kyle!” Joey walks over and wraps her arms around Ali’s brother.

 **Kyle:** I got your ticket and we’re hanging together for the game.

 **Joey:** Sweet.

 **Kyle:** Ali already made me promise to behave.

 **Joey:** I made no such promise.

 **Kyle:** I knew I liked you for a reason, let’s get out of here.

They smile and wave at Kelley, Ash and Ali before jogging towards and out the front door.

 **Ali:** In retrospect, it may not have been a good idea to put the two of them together.

 **Ashlyn:** They’ll be fine, I think.

 **Kelley:** Odds on the two of them ending up on the big screen at some point during the game?

 **Ashlyn:** Pretty high!

The USWNT players board their bus en route to Heinz Field as Joey and Kyle grab a cab. Kyle pulls out a bag. Kyle looks at her US O’Hara jersey.

 **Kyle:** Aren’t you going to get flack for wearing the colours of the opposition? 

**Joey:** I’m not here as a player right now, I’m here to support my wife and her team; anyone who has an issue with it, can shove it!

 **Kyle:** I have red, white and blue face paint, let’s say we have some fun with it!

 **Joey:** You do me, I’ll do you?

 **Kyle:** Girl, you know I don’t swing that way.

Joey laughs, “Not what I meant, but accurate.”

They finish up their masterpieces as they pull up to the field. They pay and quickly exit the car.

 **Joey:** Where to now?

 **Kyle:** Food?

 **Joey:** Yes, but I can’t overindulge, I have a game in a couple of days.

 **Kyle:** I know, I’m going to be there and watch as the Spirit kick Breakers ass.

 **Joey:** I thought we were friends!

 **Kyle:** We are, but the Qween will always be number one in my book.

Once they secure food and drink, they head to their seats for the game.

After the usual pre-game stuff and player introductions, the referee blows the whistle to start the match between the United States and Costa Rica. Ash is wearing her green kit in goal today for the team, while Kelley looks to be chilling on the sideline, wearing a pair of sunglasses and taking in the sights after it being confirmed earlier, she wouldn’t be playing in the game as she recovers from an ankle issue.

4 minutes into the game and Heather O’Reilly brings the large crowd to their feet by pickpocketing the Costa Rican player and then catching the keeper Diaz flatfooted to open the scoring. The visitors are able to contain the high-powered American offence until the 29th minute when Megan Rapinoe lifts a pass over to Christen Press in the box, Press has her first shot blocked by the defenders, but jumps on the rebound and buries the left-footed strike on goal.

In the 35th minute, the US comes close to going up by three, but a header by Lloyd off a cross from O’Reilly sails just beyond the far post. The in the 37th minute Megan Rapinoe sends a corner in and Julie Johnstone making the far post run connects with it and heads it past the Costa Rican keeper. A minute into extra time and Christen Press is able to bury her second of the game and put the US up by 4.

The United States takes the 4 – 0 lead into the half.

To start the second half the US makes 5 subs, out of the 6 allowed for the match, including bringing on Hope Solo to finish out the game in goal.

Joey and Kyle are having fun celebrating with the US fans in the stands, chanting, dancing and doing the wave; during a break in play the camera zooms in on them having fun, Kelley looks up during a break in play to see her wife on the scoreboard. She nudges Alyssa who is sitting beside her and they both laugh.

 **Kelley:** I should have bet Harris on that.

 **Alyssa:** There’s always next time Harris will bet on anything.

 **Kelley:** True.

In the 54th minute, a rain of boos pours down as Morgan Brian is taken down in the opposition box and no foul is called by the referee. The boos quickly turn to cheers when the 4th official shows #20 Abby Wambach coming in to replace #10 Carli Lloyd for the US.

Two minutes later and the crowd goes wild when hometown girl Meghan Klingenberg finds the netting to make it a 5 – 0 game.

Christen Press is left unmarked in the box and makes a bid for the hat-trick only to see her shot hit the crossbar; O’Reilly following up is able to take the rebound and direct it in for her second of the game.

In the 62nd minute, the ball is directed out of the end zone by the Costa Rican defender earning the US a corner kick. O’Reilly dishes it to Wambach who is able to nod it down and then Whitney directs it in. Then in the 67th minute, Ali is able to get the ball across to O’Reilly who has her bid for 3 prevented by a nice diving stop from the keeper. Two minutes after that and O’Reilly slides a pass-through to Press who makes no mistake in burying her third of the game to make it 8 – 0 for the United States. The US continues to press the tired visitors, but are unable to convert on any more goals and the game finishes out with the 8 – 0 final score.

The players acknowledge the fans and head over to take pictures and sign items placed in front of them. Joey and Kyle decide to stay put and watch it unfold for a bit before making their way down to field level.

Joey hugs some of the players, before finding Kelley hugging her and then stealing her sunglasses.

 **Joey:** They look better on me.

 **Kelley:** Try not to get face paint on them, they’re my favourite pair. You look ridiculous by the way and I nearly didn’t recognize the pair of you on the big screen. You smell like beer, how much have you had to drink?

 **Joey:** Only one or two maybe? We were on the big screen?

Kelley nods

Joey turns to yell at Kyle, “Hey Krieger we made the big screen!” “Sweet!” They high five each other.

 **Kelley:** Babe, I need to head in for postgame. Do you think you can behave yourself long enough to make it back to the hotel in one piece?

 **Joey:** You’re no fun Kel! I need to have some fun.

 **Kelley:** You’re drunk and we can have fun back at the hotel, I promise, but first I think you need to eat something. How about when I get back we grab supper at the restaurant across from the hotel?

 **Joey:** Okay.

Kelley hugs her and kisses her cheek, before walking over and smacking Kyle’s arm. “Ow!”

 **Kelley:** You were supposed to be watching her for me and you let her get drunk.

 **Kyle:** In my defence, your girl is a lightweight! And I didn’t drink.

 **Kelley:** Can you just get her back to the hotel please?” Kyle agrees before Kelley disappears off the field.

Kelley heads into the changeroom, sits down and takes off her stuff while shaking her head. Whitney who is in the next stall notices and questions her

 **Whitney:** What’s wrong KO?

 **Kelley:** Joey decided to have a few drinks during the game.

 **Whitney:** Let me guess, she’s a little drunk? 

Kelley nods, “Normally it wouldn’t bother me, but we haven’t really been able to talk lately and she seems more distant than usual. I know you know about her struggles with depression in the past and I’m wondering if there is anything more to it than her just needing to have a bit of fun and let loose a bit.”

 **Whitney:** Ash told me, she seemed a bit off when she spoke with her earlier and she wasn’t overly receptive to the idea of us getting together; normally she is attached to Tobin when she sees her.

 **Kelley:** Can you do me a huge favour Whit? Can you grab Joey and me some food when we get back to the hotel? I think we need to really talk and going out will probably be overwhelming for it right now.

 **Whitney:** Whatever you and the little Canadian need, we are all here for you guys.

 **Kelley:** Thanks Whit, also, can you keep this convo on the down-low for now, until I know if there is anything to it?

 **Whitney:** Of course.


	14. Chapter 14

Later at the hotel, Joey and Kelley are sitting on the bed and eating the food that Whitney delivered to them. Well, Kelley is eating and Joey is just looking at it.

 **Kelley:** You need to eat something, Joe.

 **Joey:** I don’t feel good Kel; my head hurts and I feel a bit nauseous.

 **Kelley:** I’ll get you some water, you’re probably just dehydrated. I’ll be right back, I’m just going down the hall to the hospitality room.

Kelley grabs her keycard and heads down the hall to get them some water and runs into Ashlyn who is doing the same.

 **Ashlyn:** Is everything okay with Joey? She was off earlier.

 **Kelley:** I’m not sure, she isn’t really talking to me. She was complaining about having a headache when she woke up from our nap earlier, and now she is saying her head hurts. I figured maybe she’s just dehydrated.

 **Ashlyn:** Do you mind if I come with you to check on her?

 **Kelley:** It’s fine, maybe she will talk to you.

They head back to the room and Kelley opens the door, “Joe? Joey?” Kelley looks in the bathroom and finds her passed out on the floor. “Ash, get help now!” Ashlyn takes off down the hall to the coaches room.

Kelley in the meantime as she is trying to wake Joey up notices blood on the floor and sees that there is a cut on Joey’s head. Her hands are covered in blood as Ashlyn comes banging on the door along with Jill, Dawn and one of the trainers with a medical bag. “O’Hara get out of the way we’ve already called an ambulance.”

Kelley looks completely stunned as Ashlyn pulls her into her arms, “She’ll be okay KO.”

Unsure of what is going they opt not to move her and just try and apply pressure to the wound on her head. At this point, a crowd of players has started to form in the hallway around the open door. They hear a noise in the hallway and EMT’s push they way through with a stretcher.

They apply an oxygen mask to Joey’s face and Kelley is relieved to see that she is at least breathing.

“Can anyone tell me what happened?” They all look towards Kelley, “She was complaining that her head hurt, I thought maybe she was just dehydrated so I went to get water, when I came back I found her like that.”

“What’s her name?”

“Joey, umm Jordan O’Hara, she’s my wife.”

“Okay, I’m going to need you to take some deep breaths before you join your wife on the floor.”

Ashlyn holds on to her as she takes a few breaths and tries to compose herself.

“Her vitals are good, we need to get her to the hospital to get checked out now.” The paramedic brings the stretcher in the room, they stabilize her neck and head before slowly rolling her on to the board and strapping her to the bed. They apply gauze to her head wound and wrap it.

“Are you coming with us?” Kelley nods and grabs both hers and Joey’s stuff, following them out to the elevator. “O’Hara, we’ll be right behind you in the car.” After going down the elevator, Joey is loaded in the ambulance with Kelley sitting beside her holding her hand as they head to the hospital.

“Everyone head back to your rooms, we’ll update you when we know something.”

“Jill, we’re going to the hospital, Joey is one of us.” Jill nods and understands that they need to be there for their friend and teammate. “Okay.”

“Ash, you need to change your shirt, there’s blood on it.” Ashlyn runs down to her room and quickly changes her shirt and puts shoes on.

The hotel offers up its shuttle bus to transport the players to the hospital, so they quickly gather what they need and head out.

“She’s going to be okay, right Ali?” Ali looks at her distraught girlfriend and pulls her in close, “She’s tough Ash, she’ll get through it.” “Is it my fault? I’m the one who thought it was a good idea for her to hang with Kyle today.” “It isn’t your fault babe, let’s just get to the hospital and try and find out what’s going on.”

When they arrive at the hospital emergency, they are directed to the waiting area. A few hours pass and there is no sign of Kelley and no word on Joey’s condition. Jill finally comes through the doors and over to them

 **Jill:** Joey is awake, alert and getting situated in a room now.

 **Ashlyn:** What’s wrong with her?

 **Jill:** It’s not my place to get into any specifics, just know that she will make a full recovery. I’m sure Kelley will be able to give you more information soon.

 **Ashlyn:** Can we see her?

 **Jill:** Not right now, she needs to rest. They are setting up a cot for Kelley to stay with her tonight. I think it’s time for us to head back to the hotel, Dawn is staying here as well and will keep me updated.

 **Ashlyn:** I’m not leaving.

 **Ali:** I’m staying too.

Tobin looks on like she wants to stay as well, but Ash knowing how she feels about hospitals and sick people sends her on her way. 

**Jill:** Okay the rest of you, get a move on.

The players gather up their belongings and follow their coach out the door, leaving the Ashlyn and Ali and behind in the waiting area.

Kelley emerges through the doors shortly afterwards and collects the 2 players.

 **Kelley:** Follow me there is a waiting room in here with couches you can crash on. Dawn told me you refused to leave with the rest of the team.

 **Ashlyn:** How is she KO? What happened?

 **Kelley:** She is doing okay, sleeping now. She had to get a bunch of stitches to close the cut on her forehead and will probably have a scar. She has a concussion from hitting her head on the bathroom counter.

 **Ashlyn:** Do they know what led up to it?

 **Kelley:** Yes. Most likely a combination of exhaustion and dehydration. Adding the alcohol in most likely didn’t help either. She is being pumped full of IV’s and being watched for the concussion, but she should be released in a couple of days.

 **Ashlyn:** Good, How are you holding up?

 **Kelley:** Better now that I know she will be okay. Seeing her like that on the floor scared the crap out of me.

 **Ashlyn:** Me too. But our little Canadian is strong, she will come back better than ever guaranteed.

 **Kelley:** We were able to talk a bit before she fell asleep and she told me that her sister’s birthday just passed and the reality of everything that has happened to her, hit her harder than usual. She has been drinking trying to get through it. Once she is released we are going to look into getting her back in counselling and maybe on some medication to help. I know when you got her to go, at UNC, Ash it really helped and maybe also us going to some couples counselling will help us to learn how to communicate with each other better.

 **Ali:** That sounds like a really good plan KO, What about soccer?

 **Kelley:** Joey has a pretty severe concussion, most likely her season is done. We only have 4 games left this season, I may ask if I can play the 2 home games only and stay with Joey. Anyways, I should go back in and relieve Dawn, you guys can head back to the hotel if you like or crash here I guess.

 **Ashlyn:** We’ll stay here, come and get us if you need anything okay?

Kelley hugs them before heading back to Joey’s room.

Ashlyn and Ali hold each other for a few minutes, before each grabbing a couch to curl upon.

 **Ashlyn:** I love you, Ali.

 **Ali:** Love you, Ash, now let’s try and get some sleep.

Ashlyn and Ali are awoken a few hours later by Dawn with some coffee and food for them.

 **Dawn:** Morning sleepyheads, she’s awake and asking to see you guys. I told them I was going to make you both eat first because I know how grumpy you are when you haven’t eaten Harris.

Ashlyn takes a sip of the coffee, “I would argue, but I’m too tired to come up with a witty response right now.”

 **Dawn:** I’m going to take Kelley her breakfast and then I’m going to head back to the hotel, to update everyone.

 **Ali:** Thanks, Dawn.

Ashlyn and Ali finish up their food and gather up their stuff before heading out of the room and down the hallway searching for Joey’s room. They spot Kelley out in the hallway on her phone, she smiles at them and points to a room. Entering it, they find Joey sitting and eyeing up something that resembles eggs on her plate.

 **Ashlyn:** You want us to sneak in some real food? 

**Joey:** Hey Ashy, I’m not really hungry anyway.

 **Ashlyn:** You need to eat kid.

 **Joey:** I’ll eat the toast and banana, ok?

 **Ashlyn:** Ok. How are you feeling?

 **Joey:** Like there’s a jackhammer pounding away in my head, I’m a bit foggy on some stuff; but otherwise ok. 

**Ali:** Yep, I know that feeling.

 **Ashlyn:** You scared us pretty good kid.

 **Joey:** I know and I’m sorry. I guess the combination of travelling, playing and not eating, drinking or sleeping enough caught up with me.

 **Ashlyn:** And alcohol?

 **Joey:** That too. It won’t happen again I promise; Kelley and I already talked about getting me back in counselling and maybe meds as well.

 **Ashlyn:** Joe, I’m glad you’re okay. I love you kid.

 **Joey:** Love you too Ashy and you too Kriegs. I’m glad you’re here, but shouldn’t you be getting back to the hotel soon to pack?

 **Ali:** Yeah, but I’m sure our roomies have already taken care of the packing for us.

 **Joey:** Can one of you send Whit a message and ask her to gather up Kelley and my stuff?

 **Ashlyn:** I’ll do that now.

Ash gets up and heads out in the hallway.

 **Ali:** I’m glad you are okay Joe.

 **Joey:** Thanks, Kriegs.

Kelley comes back in the room and takes the seat beside Joey.

 **Kelley:** So I have good news and bad news.

 **Joey:** Just tell me, please.

 **Kelley:** Sky Blue is going to allow me the flexibility to decide if I’m going to play or not in the last 4 games.

 **Joey:** That’s good, what’s the bad?

 **Kelley:** The Breakers want you to get checked out by their doctors and stay in Boston while you recover. I spoke with the doctor in the hallway and he recommended against you flying; we will have to drive there and most likely at night to minimize the chances of you getting motion sickness.

 **Joey:** I don’t even want to think about being a car right now.

Joey fights to keep her eyes open.

 **Kelley:** Go to sleep baby, I’ll be right here.

**Ali:** Have you called Joey’s girls to let them know what’s up?

 **Kelley:** I sent them all a message earlier, and told them I would keep them apprised.

Four days later and Joey, Kelley and her sister Erin arrive outside Joey’s apartment in Boston.

Erin looks in the mirror and sees Joey sleeping on Kelley’s shoulder in the backseat.

 **Erin:** She finally falls asleep and we arrive. That was a rough trip.

 **Kelley:** Yeah, thanks for coming to Pittsburgh and helping with the driving Er. I don’t think I would have been able to manage it alone.

 **Erin:** You need to get her settled into her own bed and both of you need to sleep, also you really need a shower because you stink.

 **Kelley:** I hadn’t really planned on being away from home that long, so I didn’t pack many clothes and the showers at the hospital were gross. 

Kelley wakes up Joey and helps her up to the apartment while Erin grabs their stuff from the rental car. When they get there, they find that Kassey has already set out blankets and a pillow on the couch for Erin.

They take turns in the bathroom and getting changed before all get settled in to get some sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning Kelley and Joey take advantage of the fact that Erin is still sleeping soundly on the couch and Kassey has already left for training and have a shower together. They know it’s too soon to do anything, so they just exchange a few kisses and touches while Kelley helps Joey wash and then allows Joey to wash her. Stepping out of the shower they wrap their arms around each other and just stand there for a few minutes appreciating the moment.

“Are you two done in there yet? I really have to pee!” They both laugh, “We’ll be right out Erin.”

They put towels around themselves before opening the bathroom door and heading into Joey’s room. They head Erin slam the bathroom door.

 **Joey:** Guess she really did have to go.

Kelley laughs,

 **Kelley:** She drank a ton of coffee on the drive here, I’m shocked that she was able to sleep, but not shocked that she had to pee as soon as she woke up.

The couple gets dressed and then Joey lays back down in bed as Kelley makes them something to eat in the kitchen. She returns with two plates of pancakes, leaves and comes back with two coffees as well.

 **Kelley:** You guys really need to get some groceries your cupboards are bare.

 **Joey:** I’m not really supposed to be doing anything aside from resting right now, so maybe you and Kassey can look after that.

 **Kelley:** I’ll catch her when she gets home from training.

 **Joey:** When are you heading back for training Kel?

 **Kelley:** I was thinking tomorrow. We have a game in Chicago on Saturday, do you think you would be okay if I played? I know you guys don’t this weekend, so Kassey should be around if you need anything or maybe I can ask Erin to stick around for another couple of days.

 **Joey:** Babe, I’ll be fine. I’ll mostly be sleeping and taking it easy anyways. Although I’m supposed to meet with the Breakers doctor on Friday to get evaluated and I’m not allowed to drive.

 **Kelley:** We’ll figure it out, we always do.

Kelley takes their plates and sets them on the floor, before wrapping her arms around Joey,

 **Kelley:** You really scared the crap out of me, you know that?

 **Joey:** I do, and I’m really sorry Kel. I promise you it will never happen again. When I’m back on my feet, I’m going to get the help, that I should have gotten before I let things get out of hand.

 **Kelley:** I’ll be with you every step of the way Canada.

 **Joey:** I know you will be Peaches you always have been. I love you so much.

 **Kelley:** Love you too.

There is a knock on the bedroom door, “Please tell me that you both have clothes on.”

 **Kelley:** Unfortunately, we do, come in Er.”

 **Erin:** How are you feeling Joey?

 **Joey:** Tired.

Kelley kisses her on the top of the head before moving off the bed.

 **Kelley:** You need your sleep, call if you need me, I’ll be in the living room.

Joey curls up in bed and mumbles and “Uh-huh.”

Kelley collects their dishes and then her and Erin head out the room. Kelley starts washing the dishes and tidying up the apartment while Erin watches a show on TV.

 **Kelley:** Er, do you think you could stay here for a few days? I want to play in our game against the Red Stars but I don’t want Joey to be alone. I’m assuming that Kassey might be going to see her boyfriend this weekend.

 **Erin:** It’s fine Kel, I cleared my schedule for the next couple of days and changed my flight to Sunday.

 **Kelley:** Joey has an appointment on Friday to get checked out, can you make sure she gets to it? 

**Erin:** Yep. Any idea how long she is going to be out for?

 **Kelley:** Most likely her season is done, they won’t let her play until her concussion symptoms have passed and from what the doctors already told us, it may take a while for that to happen.

 **Erin:** What do you mean awhile?

 **Kelley:** Everyone’s brain reacts and heals differently, it could be a couple of weeks or a couple of months, maybe even longer.

 **Erin:** That really sucks.

 **Kelley:** Yeah, I’m supposed to call Mom with and update. I think I’m going to take a walk and do it, can you listen in for Joey, please?

 **Erin:** Of course, I will because I’m an awesome sister and sister in law.

 **Kelley:** If Kassey comes back in the meantime, can you ask her to write down a grocery list and we can pick stuff up later.

 **Erin:** Done! Now go call Mom. 

When Kelley returns from her walk and phone call, she finds Kassey on the couch and Erin nowhere to be seen.

 **Kassey:** She’s in sleeping with Joey.

 **Kelley:** Geez, leave for a half-hour and already I’m replaced.

Kassey laughs and hands her a paper

 **Kassey:** I wrote the requested list.

 **Kelley:** Thank you. 

The next day, Kelley heads back to New Jersey to rejoin her Sky Blue mates before their match against Chicago. She works hard during the session to make up for not being overly active in the last few days and is exhausted at the end of it. Kelley spends the remainder of her day, catching up on laundry and paying bills.

She appreciates being able to sleep in her own bed, even if it means having to put up with the Aussie and her girlfriend laughing and making noises in the room across the hall.

Glad that someone is enjoying themselves, she thinks before calling Erin to check in on Joey. Once she finds out that Joey is okay, and with a promise that they will call her after the doctor appointment the next day, Kelley is able to let sleep take over.

The next morning, she gets up and goes about making breakfast for herself, eating and then packing her bag for the trip to the Windy City. Grabbing a shower, and getting dressed she awaits the call.

**New Message**

**Erin:** Joey is asleep beside me and I didn’t want to take the chance of waking her by calling you. They did a bunch of scans and tests on her and told her that it would be in her best interest not to play for the foreseeable future. She got mad at the doctor and threw his clipboard across the room. You didn’t tell me how much of a temper she has. They are going to keep checking her out every week for any changes.

 **Kelley:** Thanks for letting me know and generally she can keep her temper in check, but I’m sure she’s frustrated by the news that she won’t be able to play. Give her my love, I’ll check in when I’m at the hotel.

Kelley calls to check-in and speak with Joey when she gets situated in the hotel room with her roommate for the trip Taylor Lytle. Kelley can feel the disappointment through the phone and wishes she was there to give her wife a hug and kiss. She listens to Joey talk about everything to come before they say goodnight and exchange I love yous.

The next day the Sky Blue takes on the Red Stars in Chicago. The teams battle it out and the game finishes in a 1 – 1 draw with Adriana Leon picking up the marker for the Stars and Sam Kerr responding for Sky Blue.

Kelley takes a flight from Chicago directly back to Boston after the game to be with her wife and with the team’s permission.

When she gets back to Joey and Kassey’s apartment, she finds Erin and Joey watching a movie.

“Are you supposed to be watching TV, Mrs O’Hara?” Kelley looks at Joey who smiles at her.

 **Joey:** I’m allowed in spurts. I’ve only been out here for like 15 or 20 minutes because I knew you would be getting back soon and I wanted to wait up for you.

Kelley walks over, hugs and then kisses her wife, “I missed you.” “I missed you too.”

 **Kelley:** Let’s go to bed, I’m tired of wearing clothes.

 **Erin:** In the room, don’t want to hear that!

 **Kelley:** Than plug your ears, be glad you didn’t have to listen to the Aussie root her girlfriend. 

Joey laughs while Erin ponders what Kelley just said.

Joey: Goodnight Erin.

Erin: Night Joe, Night Squirrel.

Kelley: Night Er. 


	16. Chapter 16

Over the next few weeks, they get into a routine that allows Kelley to play in Sky Blue’s final two games of the season. Sky Blue sneaks in enough points to finish 8th in the league while Joey can only watch from the sidelines as the Breakers struggles to score continue and they lose their final three games of the season to Kansas City, Seattle and Houston while scoring one goal total over the span.

Joey meanwhile is still experiencing symptoms from hitting her head and hasn’t yet been cleared to participate in any physical activities. She is however allowed to return to Atlanta with Kelley for the offseason.

Kelley makes appearances with the USWNT in their final friendlies of the season with Joey travelling along to the games close by.

As it gets closer to Christmas, Joey decides to make a trip back home to spend time with her friends and their growing families.

Joey, Chrissy, Maggie and Maria all gather around Chrissy’s living room watching on as the group of their combined 4 children play.

 **Chrissy:** Who would have thought the day would come when we are all married with children.

 **Joey:** I don’t have any kids Chris.

 **Chrissy:** Yeah, but you have Kelley and most of the time she still acts like one.

Joey laughs, “That’s true, but she really has come through lately looking after me and everything else.”

 **Maria:** You married a good one Joe, she would do anything for you, you know.

 **Joey:** I do, I just can’t believe all of the shit we’ve had to go through to finally be together.

 **Maggie:** Yeah, your life has never been boring Joe, just think if we hadn’t dragged you along with us all those years ago on Spring Break, you would have never met Kelley.

 **Joey:** Yeah, I sometimes wish we could back to those days of just being able to have fun with no consequences.

 **Chrissy:** Maybe you and Kelley should take a mini-vacay when you get back to Georgia, I’m sure it would do the two of you a world of good.

 **Joey:** Actually, that’s a really good idea, it can be her Christmas present, considering I can’t figure out what to get her besides a new board. There we go, surfing trip! She’ll love it! Thanks, Chris.

Joey continues to watch the kids play and smile at them,

 **Maria:** Have you thought about having kids Joe?

 **Joey:** Kel and I have talked about it, neither of us wants to go through pregnancy or give birth, so when the time comes, we would be looking to adopt. We are still young and Kelley understands that I need to overcome some mental issues before I’m ready to even consider becoming a parent and she is willing to wait. We might adopt a dog first and see how we handle it first though.

 **Chrissy:** How is the counselling going?

 **Joey:** I’ve only had 2 sessions so far, but it has really helped to able to talk with someone about everything that has been weighing me down. I just wish that right now, I could get back to kicking a ball around. It’s frustrating that I feel good and start running around and then all of sudden I get dizzy. I know the doctors keep telling me to give my brain time to heal but we are coming into an Olympic season and I want to be able to play for Canada.

 **Maggie:** Have you given any thoughts to what you might do if you can’t return to playing?

 **Joey:** I have, the benefit of sitting on my ass all day. I’ve been working on my books and I’m considering submitting them to a publisher also I was thinking about maybe doing some coaching if I’m not cleared to play soon.

 **Chrissy:** I could totally see you as a coach Joe.

 **Maggie:** Me too.

 **Maria:** Me three! Oh crap, we lost a kid. Um has anyone seen Emma?

Joey laughs and points, “She’s right there, guys curled up with a pillow.”

 **Chrissy:** Oh yeah, it’s way past nap time.

 **Joey:** Should I be worried that there are 3 of you and you can’t keep track of your own kids?

 **Maggie:** Nah we all good. We lose at least one of them everyone day, they always turn back up.

 **Joey:** Well you guys enjoy nap time, I promised I would go and visit Drew and Davie after they got home from school. I’ll see you a bit later and thanks for letting me borrow your car, Chris.

 **Chrissy:** Just be careful with it!

 **Joey:** I will, I promise. 

Joey makes the drive across town to Andrew and Susan’s home to visit with her nephews, Drew and Davie. She parks and then walks towards the front door, it opens and the boys come running out and hug her, “Auntie JoJo.” “Jojo” Joey laughs and hugs them tightly before they walk back into the house.

She hugs Susan and they head into the large living room and take spots on the comfy couch as the boys return to watching the show on television.

 **Joey:** How are they doing? And Jojo? That’s a new one.

 **Susan:** I hope you don’t mind Davie started calling you that and now Drew has copied him. The boys are doing really well, the program that Davie is attending has been working wonders with his vocabulary and skills. He learned how to tie his own shoes now!

 **Joey:** That’s awesome, I’ll have to let him show me.

 **Susan:** He would love that, I’m sure. So how are things with you? Have you been cleared yet to play?

 **Joey:** No, still having a few issues but a lot better than I was. I’m hoping to be clear in the next few weeks so I can train for the Olympics.

 **Susan:** Just make sure you look after yourself, you have a long life ahead of you and you don’t need to do anything now that may come back to haunt you in the future.

 **Joey:** Believe me I have been taking it easy, Kelley has been making sure of it.

 **Susan:** How is Kelley?

 **Joey:** She is good, her playing time with the US has started to increase now that she’s been moved to the backline. She’s in New Orleans right now, they have a game against China tomorrow and then she’s done until the new year. It should be an emotional one as it will be Abby’s last game.

 **Susan:** We’ll have to watch the game with the boys, for some reason they seem to be big US fans. Perhaps it’s the fact that your wife keeps sending them swag to wear.

Joey laughs, “Sounds, like something Kel would do. Speaking of swag, I brought the boys a couple of my Breakers jerseys to wear. I remember you saying that Davie really liked the blue ones, so that’s what I brought them.”

 **Joey:** Drew, Davie can you come here, please? I brought the two of you something.

Joey takes the Breaker jerseys out of the bag and hands them to her nephews. Davie looks at it and shakes his head and hands it back, “Not 5.”

 **Joey:** I know it’s not #5 buddy, there was already someone on the team with that number, so I chose #6 because it was close.

 **Davie:** Not 5.

 **Susan:** He’ll come around. He wouldn’t wear Kelley’s Sky Blue jersey either because it’s #19, not #5. Apparently 5 is his favourite number.

Joey spends a few hours interacting with her nephews and tries to kick a ball around with them but has to take a break when her head starts hurting. Davie hugs her and kisses her forehead, where her scar is still visible, “Head hurt, make better.” The simple action makes Joey burst into tears. “Yeah buddy, my head is hurt.”

Joey has supper with the family once Andrew gets home from work and then heads back to Chrissy’s house afterwards.

 **Chrissy:** How was your visit?

 **Joey:** Really good. They are such good kids, I’m glad to see the money I gave them has gone to good use. Do you know that Davie can tie his shoes now and get dressed by himself? He still struggles with buttons, but they are working with him on it.

 **Chrissy:** That’s awesome Joe. 

The next day, they have an early Christmas at Chrissy’s house so that Joey can give everyone their presents before heading back to Georgia to be with her wife and family.

Joey opens an unwrapped bag and pulls out a book about coaching children’s soccer. She looks around at her friends.

 **Maria:** After we spoke yesterday, I was at the bookstore and saw it. It made me think of you, so I bought it.

 **Joey:** Thank you.

They settle in with some pizza and snack before turning on Kelley’s game against China. Turns out that Kelley is on the bench for this one. The game is a tight one and Wambach seems to be all over the field in an attempt to make her last game a memorable one. The teams exchange several opportunities, but in the end it’s missed coverage by Jaelene Hinkle which leads to China scoring in the 65th minute. Hope Solo watches on helplessly as the ball takes a redirect in front and puts the visitors ahead. In the 71st minute, Abby makes way for the youngster Christen Press. In the end, there is only one goal conceded but it proves to be the winner as the United States loses by a score of 1 – 0 in front of a record crowd in New Orleans.

 **Maggie:** That kinda sucked to lose by 1 goal.

 **Joey:** The US had plenty of opportunities, just failed to convert on any of them and the Chinese keeper played a good game.

Two days later Joey is on a plane back to Atlanta and her wife. She walks right into Kelley’s open arms when she sees her at the airport.

 **Kelley:** I missed you Canada.

 **Joey:** Missed you too Peaches, sucks about the game result.

 **Kelley:** It happens, fortunately not too often to us, though, I’m sure you’re used to being on the losing end of things.

 **Joey:** Just for that comment, I’m not giving you your present now. I’m sure Erin will enjoy it.

 **Kelley:** No! I’m sorry baby, I didn’t mean it.

 **Joey:** Yeah, you did. I’m sure you can find a way to make it up to me tonight.

 **Kelley:** I’m definitely willing to try. 

**Joey:** It will involve some begging later, so be ready.

 **Kelley:** Yes dear.

Christmas and New Year’s pass and finally Joey is given the go-ahead by the Breakers doctors to begin training again.

Having just completed a training session along with Kelley and a few other players in the area, Joey takes a seat on the field. Kelley brings her a water bottle and sits beside her.

 **Joey:** I am so out of shape, Kel.

 **Kelley:** You haven’t been able to fully train or workout for over three months Joe, it’s going to take some time to get back into playing form.

 **Joey:** I know, it’s just been super frustrating because the timing sucks.

 **Kelley:** I know babe, but let’s focus on what we can right now and get you in shape for camp. You know the physical they are going to subject you to is going to be more intense than you are used too as they need to make sure you are fit to play, with no last effects.

 **Joey:** I get it and I really appreciate how much patience you’ve had with me throughout this ordeal.

 **Kelley:** Joe, you’re my wife and I love you, there is no place else I’d rather be than with you.

 **Joey:** And that just earned you some fun tonight.

 **Kelley:** Someone’s definitely feeling better.

 **Joey:** You haven’t seen anything yet O’Hara.


End file.
